The Phantom's Angel Broken Inside
by AngelxofxLoveStories
Summary: After four years since Hope returned to her time she struggles to accept the fact she and Erik might never see each other again. However when she and her band are on their first world tour she might come across a little surprise. A sequel to The Phantom's Broken Angel.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera!**

Enjoy the story lovelies!

I could have been staring at the lake water for an eternity, but I knew I had only been staring at the lake since I woke up this morning and saw what today's date was. Today would have been Erik and I's four year wedding anniversary.

Ever since I came back to my time and I realized I was separated for Erik, I had tried everything I could think of to get back to the 19th century. Every time I tried, it failed. I even tried to see if I could still communicate to Erik through my necklace, but for some reason I can't.

I sighed and rested my chin on my knees. I was experiencing a whole new loneliness and heart ache.

I was a hundred years away from the man I love and Hunter is dead-he had died a month after my second nineteenth birthday.

The only things I had that kept me from going into a very dark depression and probably have a nuclear meltdown was the fact I was clinging to what little hope I have left that I will be reunited with Erik, I had music which made me feel close to Erik, and our three in a half year old daughter.

I had no idea I was with child till the day after graduation and I noticed I had a baby bump that was about the size of a cantaloupe. I was scared to death because I wasn't ready yet to be a mom, I was going to be raising Erik's and I's child on my own, and I was scared for the baby's health. I wasn't sure from the abuse Hector inflicted on me would cause the baby to have some kind of health problem or cause me to have miscarriages.

Thankfully that wasn't the case and I was able to give birth to a beautiful girl whom I named Melody. She had Erik's sandy blonde hair and my lavender eyes. She also seemed to have taken after her father's temper, intelligence, and stubbornness.

I had started a band with some of the ex-members of Richard's band-they left when they had found out Richard had fooled around the time when he was dating me and they were very unhappy about that-and we chose to go with Nightingale.

We were suppose to be a heavy metal symphonic band, but our manager, Angelica, a woman who reminds me so much of Abigail, had us more like some sort of gothic Lolita band and we were singing way to many songs from other bands.

Might as well say we were a traveling karaoke circus.

I yelped at the sound of an inanimate voice shouting, "WARNING! WARNING!"and I sighed. I pulled my cellphone out from my hoodie pocket and pressed "TALK". "What is it, Johnathan?" I groaned.

Johnathan played the bass guitar and I noticed he had a thing for me. I had tried to get it through his bloody thick skull that I'm married, but obviously that hasn't worked. All the other guys in the band seemed to accept the fact I am married and although they have never met my husband they were going to go with what I say and the fact I'm wearing a wedding ring.

"I'm just giving you a heads up that we're going to start the Broken Angel World Tour tomorrow." He told me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I know that, Johnathan. I was the one who arranged with Angelica the date we start the tour." I groaned.

I swear he's been getting on my nerves lately with trying to always give me heads up on things I had arranged with our manager with. I think he's just trying to find an excuse to call me.

Note to Self: When he's asleep on the bus, find his phone and delete my number from his contacts and call history.

"Oh! Well then in that case while I still have you on the phone by any chance would you like to go to that new French restaurant that opened up in town tonight?" He asked. I clenched my jaw. "No." I answered coolly. "How about for lunch then?" He persisted.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Jonathon, I'm a married woman. You need to stop perusing me. It's wrong." I told him. He scoffed on the other end. "Yeah right. I never seen a man in your house." He told me. I clenched my jaw. "That's because my husband is in Paris, because of work." I lied and pressed "END". I turned off my cellphone and shoved it back in my pocket.

I got up and dusted the dirt off my pants. "MOMMY!" Melody cried. I quickly spun around and caught the running toddler and lifted her up in my arms. "Whoa there little missy! You know very well I don't want you near the lake." I scolded her as I carried her back over to the house.

She humphed unhappily and I gave her the look I give her when I am silently warning her to behave. "Sowy, Mommy. I love you!" She told me and kissed my cheek. I sighed heavily and hugged her closely to me. "I love you too, my little goofball." I told her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Why does Daddy's work keep him far away from us?" She mumbled. She always asks me these kind of questions and I understand why. She never met her father and yet I tell her all about him, even about his deformity.

I told her that the reason her father wasn't here was because his job is keeping him very far away because as smart as she is, she is still just a little and it would be hard to grasp the fact someone is a hundred something years away from you.

"Because they are big meanies." I told her. I felt her pout and I rubbed her back. "I don't like those big meanies then. I don't want to share my daddy with anyone except with you." She said stubbornly.

She is definitely Erik's daughter.

~ERIK'S POV~

This has to be Hell.

I didn't mind living in Hope's time, since no one seemed to care that I was wearing a mask. I had managed to learn how to do things during this time like how to drive, use a cell phone, and use a computer.

They were challenging at first but I managed to learn them all. It was nice to walk around the streets and not have people staring at you or able to actually get a job and not have to use a persona or be locked up in your own home while you do work.

I was enjoying living in the future.

However, as much as I enjoyed living in the future...it was Hell in my eyes, because I didn't have any bloody idea where a certain woman was. I didn't know where my Hope was.

I had tried to find her all over Europe, but I could never find her. I wasn't going to give up though on looking for her. I don't care if there are almost 7 billion people on this damn planet, I know she is somewhere on this planet and I wasn't going to stop searching for her until I do...as long as I don't have to go to a damn airport.

I had tried going on an airplane once when I thought about searching for Hope in America, but the second I went through a security scanner I was immediately questioned about my mask and I had refused to take it off.

Let's just say in the end I was banned from that airport, and I was not going to take a chance that all the other airports would be the same way.

I am starting to question though if she is in America since I had successfully during the last three years searched all of Europe for her and hadn't found her.

I rubbed my temples as I tried to look over the last blue prints for a building that was planned to be built. I could hear my partner humming some song from her favorite band and I watched as she pulled out her iPod-I still haven't figured out how to use those damn devices-and looked over at me.

"Do you mind if I play some music?" She asked. I shrugged. "Just make sure it's not blaring." I grumbled, remembering quite well some of the music she prefers is quite outlandish.

Who in their right mind write a song about a town named Uptown Funk?

She nodded and pressed some buttons. I could hear the piano playing some slow and enchanting notes and then the violins came in.

 _How is that I feel you here,  
when you're so far away?  
Why can I still feel your touch,  
when there is a great distance between us?_

My eyes widened when I heard the familiar angelic soprano voice that was filled with emotion.

That was Hope singing!

"Samantha, who is that singing?" I asked, just to be sure I wasn't imagining things. She looked at me curiously. "That's Hope Destler. She's the lead singer of a heavy metal symphonic band called Nightingale." She explained quickly and judging from the excitement in her voice, I could tell it was her favorite band.

Hope still is going by her married name? Does she still love me?

 _My heart knows why,  
and my mind agrees..._

Through death and life,  
or from the spaces between time,  
I will always love you.  
No distance can destroy  
what I feel inside  
for love has no bounds  
and I will love you  
even with my dying breath...

I realized immediately who the song was for when I put things together. It was for me...or she had found someone else and they're separated right now. I just need some way to find out...and I think I might have an idea on who can help.

"You sound as if you know all about her." I said casually. Samantha quickly paused the music and spun her chair to look over at me more and she was grinning.

"She's my favorite singer! Did you know there is a huge debate on whether or not she is actually married? She claims she is married but her husband is stuck here in Paris. She also has a three almost four year old daughter-she is such a _**cutie**_ -and Hope wears a beautiful Victorian wedding ring which must have cost her husband a fortune! I actually have a picture of it, because it's so beautiful I want to see if I could convince my fiancée on getting me a ring like it. Do you want to see?" She asked eagerly.

I nodded and she grabbed her iPod and quickly fumbled around with it for a moment. She rushed over to my desk and handed the device over to me. I took the device and looked at the picture of a close up of Hope's left hand. I knew it was her left because she has a small freckle on her middle finger under the upper knuckle on her left hand. On her ring finger was the wedding ring I gave her on our wedding day. Well I think I have all my questions answered except for two.

Where is she then and who the hell dared to cause her to have a child?!

 **Well...you see Erik...when a man and a woman-**

Erik: I'm not asking how! I asked

 _ **who!**_

Me: Oh why didn't you say so! It's simple! I'm not saying


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

 **Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D *runs away as fast as I could***

I grunted as I tried to put my duffel bag in the compartment that would hold our luggage and shut the door. "Alright that's the last of the bags!" I called while I glared at the four band members who looked down sheepishly. Melody glared at them with her arms crossed against her chest and I nearly had a heart attack with how much she looked like her father while she was doing that.

 _Seriously?!_

How hard is it to shove six luggages into a single compartment that is big enough to fit four bodies...dead or alive and the way how things are already looking on the fact I'm already having to do the heavy work, there would _be_ four dead bodies in that compartment.

"Get in the bloody bus before I consider revoking your man card from each one of you because apparently you are all incompetent of doing that simple task." I hissed and picked up Melody before I climbed in the bus. Once I reached the bunks and sat Melody down, I froze and blinked. Was that very Erikish of me? I shook my head and helped Melody in the bunk beneath mine. After I tucked her in and her little three year old body decided it was way to early to be up this late, which it was, she fell asleep quickly. I climbed onto the top bunk above her and pinched the bridge of my nose. We had to come over to the recording studio where the tour bus was waiting for us at three in the bloody morning and I felt bad I had to wake up my little song bird up so early, but since the last time I hired a sitter went so bad that I made a decision to take Melody with me to all band meetings, rehearsals, recordings, and tours.

Our record company was forced to agree to this due to the fact they were the ones who hired that sitter and I had threatened to press sue them-and since I have one of the best damn lawyers in the west coast who saw possible ways to get them in trouble and discovered some of their skeletons in the closet. We would be heading off for the tour and since it will be a day long drive I chose to just go ahead and take a nap.

 _I was having one my weird dreams where I was below the Opera Populaire and I was with Erik._

 _Erik would be dressed in some modern day clothes or pajamas-this time he was in a dark grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black jeans. I would be lying next to him in my old bed and we'd stare at each other while he held me in a tight embrace, refusing to let me go._

 _"Where are you?" He asked me. I blinked and smirked at him mischievously. "I never thought the day would come where Erik Destler would mess up with his grammar!" I said in fake astonishment. He rolled his eyes and cupped my face. "I didn't mean where_ were _you. I want to know where you are." He told me. I felt my eyebrows furrowed._

 _This is why I say this is a weird dream._

 _I decided to just answer it anyway. "Well it all depends cause in my dreams I'm here with you, but in reality I'm in America. However, right now I'm on a bus since my band and I are on a World Tour. It's only going to be a month long though. We'll be ending the tour in Paris." I explained._

 _I recognized the look in his eyes. He was plotting something now. "Erik, should I be scared that you're plotting something?" I asked half jokingly. He rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead. "It's just me plotting on how to get you back in my arms." He told me._

 _I rolled my eyes and kissed the corner of his jaw. "I'm in your arms right now silly." I teased. He rolled his eyes this time. "I mean not here in my dreams." He told me. I raised an eyebrow._

 _I thought this was my dream?_

"Hope, wake up!" Zane, our keyboardist called, pulling me out of my dream. I groaned as I pulled back the curtain and glared at the dark skinned man. "What?" I hissed.

There better be a good reason why he pulled me out of my dreams where I'm back in Erik's arms!

"We're at our first stop." He told me. I blinked. "We're in San Antonio already?" I asked in disbelief. I managed to sleep through a whole day?! Why didn't anyone wake me and where's Melody!" I panicked as I looked around for my daughter. She wasn't in her bed or at the table drawing, coloring in her coloring books, drawing, or watching her favorite cartoon! I swear if any of the guys at all allowed her to even take one foot out of this bus without adult supervision I am going to murder every single last one of them...especially Jonathon!

"No our first pit stop...we are all hungry." He told me. I sighed in relief and I heard my stomach growl. "Looks like you could use some food as well." He teased. I glared at him playfully and hoped down from my bunk. "But that doesn't answer my second question...Where is Melody?!" I growled. He held his hands up to show he has nothing to defend himself against the wrath of a mother bear who is missing her cub. "She's inside the restaurant with the others. Don't worry Marcus is making sure she is safe and not out of his sight." Zane assured me. I had to grab hold of the bed frame as a huge wave of relief hit me.

She's safe...what a _relief_ and she is with Marcus which is even more of a relief because I know I can trust him to keep her safe. The guys always make sure my little songbird is safe and in their sight whenever I am not in the room and are very protective over her, except Jonathon...he doesn't seem to have a care in the world what happens to her which has gotten him in deep shit with me more than once. Though Melody really likes it when Marcus watches her because he has taken on the role of being the "Awesome Uncle"-which is fine because the guys asked if I wouldn't be hurt or offended if they claimed to be her uncles which I wasn't offended at all and gave them "uncle rights" though I made it clear she was not to be used to help them get hot dates which completely ruined Jonathon's fun-and from the stories I hear from Melody about what her Uncle Marcus did...I say he is in the lead.

"Well in that case let's hurry up and get in there before Jonathon eats the whole restaurant out." I told him. He snickered and nodded in agreement. "Though if he at all eats my damn fries again we're leaving his sorry ass here." He warned. Band Rule #1: Never eat Zane's fries unless you have a death wish.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA AT ALL!**

 **Enjoy the Story lovelies :)**

Something about watching Melody draw to her heart's content always brought a smile to my face. Maybe it was the way she mimicked Erik as she goes into deep thought as she makes her masterpiece come to life or maybe it's when she finished her art piece her eyes sparkle with triumph and shows off her work to everyone, proudly.

"So what is the latest piece of art you are creating there, Mel?" Jonathon asked. I couldn't help but grimace at the nickname he used for my lil' songbird and Melody glared at him. "I am not 'Mel'! I'm Melody! _Mel-o-dee!_ " She snapped. Zane and Marcus snickered as Jonathan stared at her in shock.

I can't really blame him for his surprised look I mean who would think sweet little Melody has some fire in her. Though again she is the daughter of the infamous Phantom of the Opera and his accomplice l'Ange des Tenebres...and we both unfortunately have a nasty temper.

Though as much as I would love to snicker with the guys I unfortunately will have to be the asshole parent and tell her how to approach the situation next time. Last thing I need whenever she is old enough for elementary school is a phone call that she yelled at a teacher or student. "Melody, sweetie, next time tell someone politely that your name is Melody. Yelling at people is not nice." I told her.

"Sorry, Mommy," she looked over at Jonathan and sighed heavily, "Sorry, Uncle Jonathan." She apologized. He ruffled her hair and she winced a little. Marcus, Zane, and Adam all got up at once and glared at him. "Melody, sweetie, go up front and ask Jimmy if it's alright if you sit up there for a moment." I instructed, wanting her to get out of here before things turned for the worst.

She nodded and headed up front, oblivious to the glares Jonathan was receiving. Once they were sure Melody was out of range to hear anything, Marcus grabbed a hold of Jonathan's shirt. "Do you have any idea how hard you ruffled her hair?" He demanded. "I barely touched her hair!" Jonathan snapped in defense. Marcus dragged him at the other end of the bus towards the bathroom and shoved him in there.

I heard the sound of things banging in there and sighed heavily and shook my head. Just one band trip without anyone trying to beat the crap out of someone, that was all I asked. Clearly that was way too much to ask for...I clearly have way to high of expectations from these adult men.

"Hey make sure you don't hit his face! We have three hours till we reach San Antonio!" Adam called. "And don't break any bones!" I added. I cringed at the sound of something breaking and Zane covered his ears. "I'm going to pretend that nothing broke because if something did it might be very expensive." He groaned. I shook my head and decided to intervene before more things are broken. I rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door open to see it was Jonathan's personal soap dispenser that had been broken.

Well at least we don't owe the company anything.

Marcus was throwing punches at Jonathan's stomach and I quickly wrapped my arms around him from behind and pried him off Jonathan with all my strength. "That's enough, Marcus!" I told him as he tried to get out of my restraint. "I'll decide when it's enough!" He growled. "Come on things are starting to break!" I snapped. "He needs to pay!" He yelled. "Dammit, Erik, no more!" I snapped. Marcus went still and it took a moment for me to realize what I said.

I let Marcus go and backed away slowly. "I-I mean, Marcus, n-no more." I stuttered in shock. "Hope, are you alright?" Marcus asked. I nodded woodenly and cleared my throat. "Can you guys leave the bathroom for a moment?" I asked softly. Jonathan sluggishly got up and stepped out of the bathroom and Marcus looked at me concerned.

"Hope, who's Erik?" He asked. I leaned against the door and ran my fingers through my bangs. "He's my husband." I sighed. "Is there another reason why he is in Paris? Did he ever harm you?" He asked worriedly. My eyes watered and I shook my head. "No, he has never done anything to harm me. H-he only harmed those who were a threat to me and anyone else he cared about." I chocked out.

Dammit, Hope, pull yourself together! You were once known as the infamous l'Ange des Tenebres not l'Ange des Cry baby!

"Hope, it's going to be alright. Just call him we don't-" "I can't call him." I interrupted. "Phone plan doesn't allow international calls?" He asked. "Yeah." I lied. I guess we can put it that way. "Well try to see him when we reach Paris then." He suggested. "I don't even know where he lives, Marcus. He doesn't use social media, he refused the idea of sending letters, and we can't get Skype or FaceTime to work." I lied.

Marcus looked at me concerned and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Hope, maybe he-" "Don't you dare fucking say my husband is having an affair. I already went through the heartache of him being in love with another woman before we were even in a romantic relationship, I don't need nightmares of him cheating on me!" I snapped.

"Well what else is there to say? He wanted basically no contact with you, never visits you or Melody, you don't even know where he works, and here you are acting like everything will be alright!" He snapped back. "I'm only acting like everything is alright for the sake of Melody and my sanity! I wake up everyday, with those kind of thoughts and worse, and the only thing I can do is push them aside tell myself that they're lies and continue on with my day! I don't even know if he is even still alive, Marcus! I'm literally trying to feed everyone and myself nothing but fucking bullshit!" I snapped.

Marcus stared at me in shock and I looked down, letting out a heavy sigh. "So yeah I go around acting like everthing will be alright because I don't know if it will be or not. So I say fuck it I'm going to act like everything will be fine and pray I don't finally have a mental meltdown and be shipped to an asylum." I muttered. "Hope, I had no idea. Hell, the whole band had no idea you are going through this. You should have said something." He told me.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. " _Sure_ let's give Jonathon more of a reason to persue me." I said sarcastically. "Okay maybe you should have said something to me, Zane or Adam." He corrected himself. "Yeah probably already handled anyway because I'm pretty sure everyone heard our fight." I admited.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

 **Reminder: Hope singing is in italics others singing(or growling) center.**

 **Enjoy the story lovelies :3**

 _Broken Angel World Tour: San Antonio_

"No way am I wearing this! I look like a freaking marionette porcelain puppet!" I argued as I saw my reflection. My stylist was so horrified when Angelica told her what she wanted and she could help but agree with me on this. "We are doing it my way!" Angelica spat from behind me. I spun around and glared at her intensely. "What to tell the whole world-Melody cover your ears-,"she stuck her fingers in her ears and hummed to keep me muted," that I'm your fucking puppet?! Nightingale is a heavy symphonic metal not some...karaoke group!" I spat. "Well as your manager I decide what your band is not you." She hissed and left. Melody stopped covering her ears when Angelica left and the stylist looked at me cautiously.

"I know very well that look means trouble." She told me as I thought of ways to show Angelica she has no say what my band looks like. "How long to show time?" I asked. "Thirty minutes, why you ask?" She asked. "We're ditching the puppet look." I told her. She grinned and took the black wig off. "I like this idea!" She snickered darkly "Viva la revolución!" We cried in unison. She had me out of all the puppet stuff and asked me what songs I'm doing. Once I told what songs of mine I was singing she grinned evilly. "We are going to be in so much trouble...I love it!" She said darkly, clearly quite sick and tired of the puppet getup as well.

She had me in a steampunk styled brown pinstripe skirt with a faux leather mesh, a gypsy styled white lace romantic peasant blouse, a brown steampunk styled over bust hook halter neck corsets, and knee high black combat boots. Once she did my make up again so I would have faded black smokey eyes with a classic wing look she deemed me ready. "Now you look fierce and ready to piss off the manager." She said proudly. "Next step to our revelation, get the guys to be rebels. Shouldn't be hard." I told her.

I was right when I said it wouldn't be hard, they immediately put on steampunk styled get up and liked the new song choices.

When it was time for us to be on stage we were greeted a loud applause. Angelica glared at me and I smiled sweetly as I headed to my microphone. "You're going to hear it when your offstage." She mouthed. I shrugged and looked at the crowd. "Helllllooooo, San Antonio!" I called into the microphone. They cheered loudly and I grinned. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear the people in the back, what was that?" I asked. They cheered even louder and I nodded approvingly. "That's better. Thank you guys for coming out here tonight, honestly I'm glad you guys did because the guys and I choose today to be a bit...rebellious, and we all know rebellious performances are the best!" I told them.

They whooped in agreement and I looked over at the guys. "Shall we gentlemen?" I asked. Adam started playing the long introduction version to Broken Angel's Revenge which was basically sounding like war drums and I grabbed my guitar off the stand. I slipped it on and joined in when it was time for the guitar to come in. We both paused and the audience cheered. I looked over at Jonathan and he nodded. The three of us went back to playing the intro and then paused again after a few more drum beats.

The audience let out an even louder cheer and I looked over at Zane. He started playing a dark melody when we went back to playing. After another few more drum beats we paused and looked over at Marcus. He let out a growl that sounded very demonic. Everyone but Zane stopped playing and Zane nodded at me when it came to my time to sing.

" _Her beautiful wings, were torn apart and she was left to die in the ashes of her grief. They destroyed what she treasured, and they thought she was destroyed but she came back with fire and rage!"_ I sang and Adam, Johnathon, and I resumed playing our instruments.

"NO MERCY SHALL BE SHOWN TONIGHT!"

" _The broken angel has risen like the Phoniex...she's seeking revenge and she won't stop till all her demons are slain and taste the fires of her wrath_!"

"SHE WON'T SHOW MERCY!"

Marcus, Johnathon, and I started jumping up and down from our spots during the small break. I flipped my hair back when it got in my face and blew my bangs away from my mouth. " _The fire is blazing out of control, the broken angel has become the angel of destruction, and she will destroy all who had caused her grief. Run and hide before she reaches you for once she does you will burn in her flames!_ "

"THE FLAMES OF HER WRATH WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

" _The broken angel has risen like the Phoniex...she's seeking revenge and she won't stop till all her demons are slain and taste the fires of her wrath!"_

"SHE WON'T SHOW MERCY! NO MERCY SHALL BE SHOWN TONIGHT!"

I started playing my guitar solo and a machine that was hidden started shooting out fire everytime I jumped. I glanced over at Angelica to see her glaring at us with her arms crossed, almost like a toddler's angry pout when they don't get their way after they threw a huge temper tantrum.

" _The broken angel has risen like the Phoniex...she's seeking revenge and she won't stop till all her demons are slain and taste the fires of her wrath! There is nothing that can stop her from bringing down hail and brimstone, and she won't stop till her demons are slain and the flames of her wrath dies out..._ " I held my head down so I could catch my breath while the guys try to keep the crowd pumped up.

I did way to much jumping in these bloody combat boots! I looked back up at the audience brushed my bangs out of my face a bit. "Ready for more?" I asked. They all cheered and I grinned. "Hmm what do you think guys?" I asked the guys. "Hell yes! Down with the bimbo!" Adam answered, accidentally into the microphone which caused Angelica to stare at us aghast. We are so going to get shut down for the night if we keep this up.


	5. Chapter 5

The Phantom's Angel Broken Inside~5

 **Sorry for the long wait! Writer's block had attacked again because I lost the rough draft to this chapter. Curse my disorganization...or did I lose it when I had moved last year...crap I have no idea how I lost it now! I'm almost twenty one and I already have bad memory! O.O' Then just when I started getting over writter's block... the end of 2016 and now 2017 real life decided to come back and be a total bitch...I hate real life sometimes -_-'**

 **Ahem!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera

Enjoy the story lovelies :3

"What you did out there was _absolutely_ horrendous! All of you are how old?!" Angelica scolded us in the back room as we refreshed from our performance tonight. I told Melody to stay in my dressing room till I get her because I didn't want her to see me if my temper flares, which is almost there. "We're in our early twenties and honestly we don't give a damn about how you feel. The audience loved our performance and we had a blast doing it, that's what we care about." Marcus said cooly.

She glared at me and I smirked. "You were the one that instigated this, now you are going to be the one to stop this or consider yourself out of the band." She hissed. "If you kick her out, I'm out." Marcus snapped. "If they're out, I'm out." Adam pipped up. "If those three are gone, find yourself a new keyboardist." Zane warned. "Hey if you kick that fine ass out, then I'm out." Jonathan growled though I cringed, knowing who's ass he was talking about.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked up at Angelica, smugly. "Looks like if I'm gone you won't have a band anymore, and you can't have that now can you? Here's what's going to happen. Either you stop trying to change us or you can start finding yourself a new band." I said cooly. She growled and pulled out her phone. "All of you, get in the bus right now! I'll need to have a word with corporate." She hissed.

I was about to open my mouth and pop off with something like 'you didn't say please', but Marcus gave me a look that told me to keep my mouth shut. I sighed heavily and left the room to collect Melody and my things.

XxX

Getting Melody to bed was easy, mostly thanks to my stylist for taking extra time to watch over Melody and managed to wear her out to the point the moment she rested her head on her pillow she was out like a light. I have lost track how many times that woman has been nothing but a hero for me when it comes to me unable to take care of Melody when I'm on stage.

She has helped making life as a performer whom is raising her three year old daughter alone a lot easier whenever we are out on the road.

I had managed to get into my pajamas when I heard my phone go off, alerting me I had an email sent to me. Dread washed over me, and I started to fear that maybe the record company had sided with Angelica and the guys and I might have to find ourselves not only a new record company but a way home. I climbed up into my bed and grabbed my phone and went to my email app.

I cocked an eyebrow when I saw an email from a Mr.D which kind of sent me a wave of relief.

Nope we're still in the clear.

Normally, I would have deleted the message, cause it could have been junk mail or spam but something compled me to read it. I tapped on the message and was grateful I did.

Dear Mrs. Destler,

I'm the record producer at Fifth Cellar Records, and we feel that you are in need of new management. Your current manager is holding Nightgale back from reaching it's true potential and turning you all into a karoke group, and changing you into something you obviously do not want to be. Which anyone who isn't blind could see thanks to your superb performance tonight.

I would like to be your new manager and help Nightgale reach it's full potential.

If you and your fellow bandmates agree to allowing me become your new manager I would start immeaditly on fixing the damage your current manager has created, starting off with stoppng the karoke and making you into something you have no desire being.

However, I have certain conditions:

-We are to do all buisness through only email.

-I will be adding one more stop for you in Paris

Those are my only two conditions.

When you have come to a decision reply to this email with your answer.

I would look forward to doing buisness with you

Sincerly,

E.D,

Record Producer and Owner

Fifth Cellar Records

Paris, France

Well the record company did contact me, but not for the reason I was afraid of. The only thing stopping me from jumping out of this bed and getting the guys attention to have a band meeting right away is the fact my little songbird was fast asleep.

I looked back at the email and sighed. Oh the hell with it, I just have to make sure not only I'm quiet but so are the guys. I hoped out of bed and approched the guys whom were in a middle of playing cards. At least they're considerate of the fact we have a baby on board. "Guys. Band meeting now." I announced which caused them from looking up from their cards, giving me a puzzled look. I placed my phone down on the table and slid it over to Marcus. "Read what someone from our record company just sent me." I told them. Marcus grabbed my phone and the four of them read the message silently.

"HELL-" "Marcus!" I hisssed and nodded my head towards Melody whom was thankfully undisturbed. He grimaced and handed me back my phone. "Sorry got excited. We should totally take the deal!" He told me. "Wait...hang on, Marcus, we should make sure he isn't going to cancel the tour." Zane told him. "Did you have a hard time reading over my shoulder, dude? His other condition was that he will add one more stop for us in Paris, I think that means the tour will still go on." Marcus pointed out.

Zane blinked then shrugged. "Fuck-" "Zane!" I hissed. He looked at be confused. "I'm not shouting!" He said defensively. "That may be true, however you are using language when a five year old girl is still in hearing range, asleep or not, she can hear you." I told him sternly. "Dude, you know very well how Hope feels about profanity around Melody." Adam reminded him. "Erm...my bad. Take the deal." He told me. I looked over at Adam and Jonathon. Adam looked at me confused. "Why are you looking at me? You know what my answer is, heck the audience might know what my answer would be." He told me. I laughed at his joke about his whoops on stage tonight.

I'm starting to question if that was even an accident.

Everyone looked at Jonathon and he nodded. "I would put it in other words how I feel but I don't want to be scolded by the mother hen over here." He told us which earned a withering look from me, but I bit my tongue. One day whenever he finally wakes up and realizes I'm not interested and he finds himself with a girl that he knocked up, hopefully he would understand why I am the way I am with my little songbird. "So the five of us are in agreement? Take the deal and kick Angelica to the curb?" I asked.

"Down with the bimbo!" Marcus, Zane and Jonathon said in unison. I looked over at Adam whom looked quite unsure how he feels that they were clearly mocking him. "I don't know what to tell you, Adam, you started a mantra." I told him which caused him to chuckle a little.

"Alright first thing in the morning, Adam is going to fire Angelica while I send our new manager we accep his offer." I told them. "Why do I have to fire her?!" He demanded. "Cause you clearly wanted her gone first, and you have a knack for giving people bad news gently." I told him. He grumbled under his breath and sighed. "Fine but the moment I start screaming for back up, someone better back me up!" He growled.


	6. Chapter 6

The Phantom's Angel Broken Inside~6

 **I missed you all very much and I'm happy to hear your responses! :3**

 **You guys are the reason why I want to keep writing ~ 3**

Enjoy the story lovelies! :3

"Did you see the look on her face when we did drop her off at the gas station?! Haha! And she thought you were bluffing, Hope!" Marcus boomed with laughter. I couldn't help but think about earlier this morning when we fired Angelica.

 _"You can't fire me! I am your manager! I'm the reason why you are here today on a world tour! I got you here and I can take you back to where you all started...in a garage." Angelica shouted at Adam. Adam looked over at me with pleading eyes for help and I stood next to him. "Actually, we can fire you, Angelica, because you have been replaced by not only someone else from the record company but the owner." I added smugly. She stared at me baffled which only caused me to smirk more._

 _"Th-the owner?! I thought he wasn't going to get involved!" She stuttered. "Well he did, because he was quite impressed with our horrendous performance last night and decided that our band was in need of new managment and whom better to insure the best for one of the company's best performers than the owner of the company himself? Looks like you are indeed going to have to find a new band, and don't worry Angelica we're not going to leave you on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere," she seemed a bit relieved by that news, "we're going to leave you at the nearest gas station." I told her._

"May this be a leason to all, I am indeed a woman of my word. If I say I will do something, you can bet your...um...sweet patootie I will do it!" I told them and blushed over my quick change for words of what I was going to say when I saw Melody come out of the bathroom. "Did you wash your hands young lady?" I asked her. She ran over to me and jumped on my lap, earning a grunt from me, and she nodded. "What do you think I am? Two?!" She asked and I couldn't help but laugh at her answer. "So if I sniff your hands I'm going to smell soap on them?" I asked her. She nodded confidentally and I hugged her. "Alright I believe you, but if I find out you didn't it's back to singing the birthday song, Lil' missy." I told her.

"So have you emailed our new manager yet?" Zane asked. "I'm waiting for my phone to finish charging, because _someone_ felt his _straightner_ was more important than _my_ phone's _charger_." I told them while glancing at Jonathon pointedly. "Hey! It's hard to keep this hair looking good for you, babe!" He told me. I cringed at his name for me and shot him a withering look. "I am not your babe and if you dare continue to make remarks about my butt or me being your babe...your going to find yourself missing something and a broken nose. Am I clear?" I demanded. He nodded woodenly and Melody looked at me confused. "What would he be missing, Mommy?" She asked. "His balls." Zane grumbled and I shot Zane a disbelieving look.

Sometimes these guys somehow manage to forget there is a cute sweet looking little girl present. "Zane!" I hissed quietly. "What?! It's not like she knows what I'm talking about!" He said defensively. "He has toys on the bus and he isn't sharing?! That's mean! Mommy, make Uncle Jonathon share his toys!" She demanded. The five of us all blushed brightly and I glared at Zane more. "Um...no I'm not going to make him share his toys. Besides you don't want his toys...they have _super_ nasty boy cooties." I told her. Please tell me that will work! She made a disgusted look on her face. "Ew...um...you can keep your toys, Uncle Jonathon." She told him.

She stood up a bit and leaned over to my ear. "If you take away his toys make sure to burn them that way no one gets his cooties." She whispered. I fought back a snicker and looked at her. "Will do." I told her. She nodded and jumped off my lap, which earned yet another grunt from me, and looked up at me. "Can I have my coloring books?" She asked. "I don't know can you?" I asked her. "Yes!" She answered and Adam and Macus laughed at my reaction.

She is definetly my daughter.

"I was hoping you would realize I meant for you to say 'may I' but because you are a smarty patootie I guess I can let you have the coloring book." I told her as I got up from the couch I was sitting on and walked over to my bed where I have her coloring books and pencils stashed. She squealed and uttered a quick thank you before running over to the table to start doodling. I went over to the bathroom to see how the progress with my phone being charged went and saw it was done charging.

Hallelujiah!

I grabbed my phone and headed back over to the couch and went to the email that E.D sent and hit reply.

Dear E.D,

The band members of Nightgale had made a unaminious agreement on accepting you as our new manager, and we agree to your conditions.

However, I do have a few simple conditions as well.

-If you want to change something or suddenly schedule us for some event or show you are to speak to me first and we can have a civil discussion about it

-We are going back to performing our songs thati wrote.

-You are to tell me what is this new stop you have planned for us in Paris

-My daughter, Melody, will continue to join us on the tour and is to recieve the finest babysitter while my band and I are on stage. My daughter knows very well to tell me when she is not being treated well and I willnot hesitate to severally injure anyone who mistreats my little songbird.

That is all I ask of you.

We look forward to having you as our new manager.

Sincerly,

Hope Destler,

Lead singer and guitarist

As much as I appreciated my stylist watching over Melody for me whenever the guys and I are on stage it kind of slows her down from getting the rest of her job finished and she may not complain about it but I can see it's putting her behind. I presed send and turned off my phone.

 **BAM! I'm on a role this weekend! Two chapters in a row?! I'm unstoppable baby!**

 **Erik: Was that really necessary?**

 **Me: ... *looks down* not really...**


	7. Chapter 7

The Phantom's Angel Broken Inside~7

 **DISCLAMIER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera**

Enjoy the story lovelies :3

 _ **Day 10 of Broken Angel World Tour-New York City, NY, Late Night Show**_

I was exhausted!

During the world tour we have managed to perform in Dallas, Phoenix, Las Vegas, Los Angelas, Seattle, Chicago, Orlando, and New York City. We were going to head to London next but apparently Angelica had decided to make a last minute schedule and have us showing at the Late Night Show. E.D sadly couldn't change the fact we were going to be on the Late Night Show, however he did manage to rearrange our flight schedule and assured me he had someone already picked to keep an eye on Melody while the guys and I are on the show for the night.

When I reached the dressing room and opened the door I was greeted by my stylist giving a run down on everything on how to watch Melody to a burgendy curly hair girl with sunkissed skin and emerald green eyes that was sitting timidly on the couch. I chuckled a little at the sight and the two women looked over at me. "Well, Neveah, I'm glad you beat me to the run down before I got here." I teased. "Well someone has to make sure your new manager didn't just pick some random girl on the street! No offense, honey, you will do fine!" She assured the girl who looked at her baffled. I approached the girl and held my hand out to her. "I'm Hope-" "There's no need to introduce yourself, Mrs. Destler, I am a big fan of your work and I'm so happy that I was picked to watch your daughter for you. I'm Samantha by the way." She told me.

Melody came around the corner carrying her little purse and looked at Samantha confused. Samantha's eyes widen in surprise for a moment and I looked at her puzzled. "What?" I asked. "Nothing! I just can't believe I am seeing the most cutest little three year old ever!" She gushed. Melody grinned proudly and skipped over to Samantha and waved at her. "Hi I'm Melody!" She chirped.

Samantha knelt down to Melody's height and grinned. "Well, hi there, Melody. My name is Samantha. You have such a beautiful name." She told her. "Thank you. Do you want to help me color?" She asked. Well I guess it's safe to assume Melody and Samantha are going to get along quite well since Melody hardly _ever_ ask strangers to help her color.

I noticed Neveah sulked a little and I walked over to her. "Don't worry, Melody still loves you." I assured her which caused her to smile a little. "Alright enough with my pouts! Let's get you Late Night Show ready!" She told me.

XxX

I was seated between Marcus and Adam which I was grateful for, because if I sat next to Johnathon, I'm pretty sure he would try to pop a feel and I would have to beat the crap out of hm on live TV for that-screw the bad publicity I am not being violated! I was wearing a white cache short sleeve shirt with a black corset, dark blue skinny jeans, and black knee high combat boots with buckles and Neveah did my make up the same way she did in San Antonio-actually she has been doing that way with my make ever since San Antonio.

"So, Hope, there has been a big debate going on whether or not you are married. I mean I have to agree with those who don't think you are and are only using that as an excuse to protect yourself, since we have never seen you with any man except your bandmates." David explained.

I was half tempted to pop off something like 'well I clearly have a daughter that has no resemblance to any of these four goofballs so' but knowing he could easily detour that as not meaning anything I didn't. "Well I am married and the reason no one has seen my husband is because he's in Paris right now, and honestly if he wasn't you still wouldn't seen him. He's not really one for crowds which is fine by me, because that means I don't have to worry about other women trying to go after him." I said half truthfully. Erik is probably alive and in Paris 1890 something.

He laughed at that. "I take it you got a handsome prince charming?" He chuckled. "More like a dark prince charming, but yes I do." I told him with a smirk. Erik might not see himself as a prince charming, but in my eyes he's my handsome dark prince on a a fiery black steed-the black steed would be Caeser.

"Well enough about your mysterious husband. When will we see your latest abulm, Broken Angel in stores and your little girl we see few glimpses of?" He asked us. "You'll be seeing the album in stores when we hit Paris." Marcus explained. "And I refuse to have my little songbird be circled by sharks." I added while giving him a warning look.

If he dare pushes it, I will be going at his throat. David raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. "Did you make sure on the last stop being Paris so you can spend time with your hubby?" He teased, clearly choosing to heed my silent warning. I blushed a little and shook my head. "No but that now adds on to my list of things I should do in Paris." I admitted. Maybe I could try going down below the Opera Populaire and try to get back to Erik from there. Wait can I do that and make sure to take Melody with me? Ugh I really need to think this through! "Sure..." He said sarcastically which caused me to roll my eyes.

"How do you know we didn't pick Paris as our last stop so we can go enjoy the cuisine there. Mmm what I would give to get my hands on a Far Breton, though I better make sure it's the one with blueberries." I told them and I honeslt realized I was trully craving a Far Breton. Dammit once this tour is over I am definetly going to a bakery shop in France and get me one...maybe two and half. The half would be for Melody to try.

"Far Breton?" David asked. The guys shrugged and I groaned. "Do I seriously have to tell you guys what a Far Breton is? It's a pastry and it's my favorite pastry." I admitted. "So fuck the doughnuts you want a damn Far Breton?" David asked jokingly. "No I want the doughnuts as well, just make sure I get the Far Breton." I teased. "Someone gots a sweet tooth." He sing songed. "I was _born_ with a sweet tooth, David."


	8. Chapter 8

The Phantom's Angel Broken Inside~8

 **Gosh dang it the last chapter gave me a sweet tooth and I don't have any sweets in the house! No I am not going to the grocery store-aka where I work-because that is probalby a good one way ticket to suddenly being asked to work today...it never fails. -_-' I guess I'll just be a trooper and endure the struggles of not having any sweets and bear through the sweet tooth.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera or Zelda's lullaby!**

Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D

I rubbed my back that was aching from a little boy kickng my seat over and over while I pushed Melody's stroller as she dozed peacefully in her stroller and my cellphone buzzed letting me know I have a new message. I'll get to it when I get an IcyHot patch on my back. That kid has powerful ninja kicks...not exaggerating he nearly kicked through the seat and Melody was furious with that kid. She kept trying to crawl over to him and yank his hair.

I saw a limosine driver with our band name on a sign was waiting by the front exit. I blinked and pulled out my cellphone and looked at my inbox to see a message from E.D. I tapped the message and gawked.

Dear Mrs. Destler,

I know I had said I agree to your conditions, but I feel that I should at least give you, your daughter, and your bandmates a new kind of transportation to your hotel I had booked for you.

The driver is already notified of your destination and when you reach your motel just go to the front desk. The staff at the hotel will show you to your rooms from there.

Enjoy your stay in London.

Sincerly,

E.D

E.D just earned himself some browny points in my book. I won't be sleeping in a small space on a noisy bus! I'll be sleeping in an actual bed tonight! "Hope, what's with the limo driver holding our band's name on a sign?" Marcus asked. "You can thank our new manager for this." I told them.

All four men looked at me in disbelief. "Are you serious?" Johnathon gasped. "Dude, I'm gonna love this guy if so!" Zane gasped. Adam looked at Zane and slowly backed away from him.

"I'm gonna have my bunk away from you from now on." Adam told him. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Oh and he apparently booked us a hotel...so no sleeping in a bus tonight!" I added. "That's it! I'm in love!" Zane annoucned.

Johnathon and Marcus looked at Zane as if he had two heads and backed away from him. I rolled my eyes and put my duffel bag over my shoulder then headed over to the limo driver and smiled at the elderly woman.

"Are you all member of Nightingale?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes we are, Ma'am." I told her polietly. She smiled and put the sign under her arm. "Follow me, your chariet awaits then." She told us. "One more comment, Zane, and you're taking a taxi and having it follow the limo." Marcus hissed. I snickered and handed Zane my duffel bag.

"Can you be a gentleman, and load all of our luggages into the trunk since you managed to scare all the guys while I load Melody in?" I asked sweetly as I carefully folded in Melody's stroller so it would be a car sear, then strapped her, and climbed in the limo. I pulled out my phone and hit reply to E.D's message.

Dear E.D,

Thank you for the limo and the hotel. We appreciate it very much.

However, if you do something without my knowledge again you will earn a strike one and lose some browny points you had just earned today.

Thank you again.

Sincerely,

Hope Destler

XxX

My jaw dropped when we pulled up to Hotel Cafe Royal which was not that far from Her Majesty's theatre which was where we were going to perform tomorrow night. Our manager booked us in a five star hotel?! Well...as long as he didn't book us in a very expensive suite I won't mind.

"Are we going to stay in the castle?" Melody asked. We laughed and I shook my head. She never fails to brighten my day.

"Wha?!" She asked.

We all climbed out of the limo-well I unloaded Melody morphed her carseat back into a stroller and Zane-our now personal butler since the guys are now afraid he was serious at the airport which I hightly doubt it since he does have a girlfriend-grabbed all our luggages out of the trunk.

Hotel security guards immeaditly rushed over to us and I could hear why. The screaming fans are coming! They quickly ushered us into the building and the bellhops took our luggages.

The manager rushed over to us and shook our hands. "Welcome to our hotel! We are honored you chose to stay here for the next two nights. Here I'll show you to your rooms." He told us. I looked over at the guys confusedly and they shrugged then motioned me to keep moving.

We followed the hotel manager to the elevator and he pressed the button for the second to last floor. "Gentlemen, you all have seperate rooms and are in the Empre Suite. Here are your room keys." The manager told them and handed them their room keys.

Empire Suite?!

The guys just looked at each other and without even a moment of hesitation took their keys and left the elevator. The manager pressed the button for the last floor and the elevators door closed.

"And you and your little cutie, Madame, have the Dome Suite." He told me as the elevator reached it's destination. I took the key and uttered a thank you before I stepped out. I heard the elevator door close and went to the dome. I slid the card in the slot and the door unlocked. I slipped inside the room while carefully pushing Melody inside and gawked.

Our new manager gave Melody and I the most expensinve suite of this hotel and we're going to be sleeping in here for two nights? I swear if this is some form of trying to win favor it's working and I hate the fact it's working!

I noticed the bellhops had already dropped off our luggage and had them lying on the large round sectional couch. I took Melody out of her stroller and she ran off to explore. "Melody, don't run in the building!" I scolded as I grabbed my duffel bag and Melody's suitcase and headed over to the bedroom. I put our bags down at the foot of the bed and kicked off my converse.

"Mommy, look we have a small backyard with no grass!" Melody called. I ran straight to where I heard her voice to see she was trying to open the double French doors to go out on the balcony. "No!" I gasped, rushing over to her and picked her up, preventing her from being able to open the doors. "You are not allowed to go through those door unless I'm with you, understand?" I instructed. She gave me a puzzled look but nodded. "Thank you." I sighed in relief. The last thing I need for my emotional health is to lose my little songbird.

I will have a meltdown if I do.

I guess I'm going to have to give my manager a heads up for the future to make sure I _don't_ have a room on the top floor or a room with a balcony.

I sat her down on her feet and walked over to the couch. I sat down on the couch and she sat down next to me. "I tired." She said groggily. I giggled at her and pecked the top of her head. "Did running around and flying made you sleepy?" I asked her.

She nodded and nuzzled herself into my side more. "Can you sing a song?" She asked sleepily. " _Sleep my child, go to sleep my child, dream sweet dreams of olden times. Dream my child, sweet dreams my child, Rest your weary mind_." I glanced over to see her eyelids were drooping a bit but tried to force them open, " _Waltz under moonlit trees, sail all the wondrous seas, give into all your dreams and sleep. Sleep my child, go to sleep my child. Have no fear I'm here by your side_." She nuzzled closer to me and held onto me for dear life, " _Dream my child, sweet dreams my child, the sun has said goodnight. Drift through the open sky wings spread and spirits high. Wave as the clouds go by and sleep..._ " I sang softly and carefully got up when she was sound asleep. I carried her to my bed and laid her down on one side of the bed. I crawled in next to her and yawned.

Maybe I could use a good nap.

I slowly drifted off to sleep as I listened to my daughter's kitten snores.

 **Wow E.D is really spoiling Hope. I mean she has a suite that costs 5,000 something euros and the suite has a great view of London because it's on the roof!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Phantom's Angel Broken Inside~9

 **Whoopsie daisy...did someone forget that Hope has a three year old with her?**

 **Back doors + child's curiousity = trouble**

 **Reminder: Hope singing is italics, others center paragraph, others and Hope center paragraph italics, Marcus growling center paragraph capital letters, and Marcus, Hope, and others center paragraph capital letters in italics.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera or na na na na hey hey hey goodbye**

Enjoy the story lovelies :D

"Samantha!" Melody squealed happily as she rushed past me and hugged the poor girl as she walked inside the room. "Oof! Well hello to you, too, Melody." Samantha chuckled and looked up at me. "Is there anything I should know before you take off to go perform?" She asked. "Melody is not allowed to open those doors," I pointed to the french doors in the sitting area, "and her bedtime is eight." I told her. She nodded and smiled. "I think that won't be to hard to follow. No french doors and make sure this little goofball is in bed by eight. What about super?" She asked. "You can order take out for the both of you if you want. I left money on the coffee table for you guys's dinner." I told her.

She nodded and I walked over to Melody and knelt down in front of her. "Promise to be a good girl for Samantha?" I asked her. She nodded and hugged me tightly. "Yes, Mommy." She promised. I hugged her back and kissed her head. "I love you, my little songbird." I cooed. " I love you too, Mommy. Have fun." She told me and letted me go. I got up and gently ruffled her sandy brown curls. I headed out the door and waved at the two as I headed for the elevator.

XxX

Neveah had me dressed in a dark brown vintage gothic corset jacket steel bone with a black cami underneath for comfort, a steampunk pants with coffee pocket, and black leather combat boors. She styled my make up with black smokey eyes with a classic wing eyeliner look and loosely curled my hair. "Voila! My masterpiece is finished!" She announced proudly. I rolled my eyes at her playfully and smiled. "You're just happy to get rid of that doll get up for me." I teased. "Girl, you have no _idea_ how much I hated that damn wig Angelica made you wear!" She told me. "You burned it didn't you?" I asked her. "I didn't just _burn_ it...I popped open a bag of marshmellows and had roasted them over it! Made me and Melody some yummy smores!" She said proudly.

I stiffled a laugh and shook my head. "You forgot to get the hotdogs out then." I told her. "Dammit! I knew I forgot something!" She growled. I heard the door knock and got up. "Come in!" I called. The stage manager poked her head out and eyed me up and down. "You have two minutes to show time." She told me. "Alright I'll be right there." I told her. She nodded and left. "Break a leg, Hope." Neveah told me and I grinned and nodded. I headed over to where Zane, Marcus, and Adam was hanging out and our cue to come on stage started.

I headed over to the microphone and glanced at the three guys with a puzzled look on my face. "Where's Jonathon?" I whispered. They shrugged and I sighed heavily. Just great...my bass guitariest is no where and it's show time. Just peachy.

"Missed me?" Jonathon asked and I yelped, accidentally into the mic, when I felt a hand smack my ass. I gave him a bewildered look for a moment as he headed to his spot and the second I saw his smug face, my blood boiled with anger. That twat did not just smack my ass on stage in front of hundreds of fans! "Hang on one second guys." I told the crowd and walked over to Marcus.

I motioned him to lean forwards so I could whisper in his ear and he cocked an eyebrow but did as instructed. "I know we're not doing the whole karoke band thing anymore, but I'm not going to stand there and ignore the fact I was humilated on stage." I whispered. "What do you have in mind?" He asked. "Do you know the whole "Hey hey hey, goodbye?" I asked. He nodded and smirked. "Have at it, girl." He told me. I nodded and walked back over to my microphone. "Alright we're back. Hello, London!" I called into the microphone.

They cheered loudly and I pretended to check my hearing. "Wow you guys are pumped. _Soooo_ I'm changing how we're starting things off, thanks to my dear bass guitarist, Jonathon." I told them and smirked mischieveously when I saw him acting all proud and mighty.

Oh boy you have _no_ idea what you are getting.

"So as you all may have just witnessed, Jonathon Andrews, disrespectfully placed his hands on me. Don't you think it's a little rude to be laying your hands on a woman like that, especially one whom is married?" I asked into the microphone. They cheered in agreement and I nodded. "So, Johnny Boy, you're going to have to fly back to America alone mate cause... _na na na na, na na na na_ _._ _Hey hey hey, goodbye_!"

"Everybody!" Adam and Zane cheered.

" _NA NA NA NA_

 _NA NA NA NA_

 _HEY HEY HEY  
GOODBYE_!"

Jonathon stormed over to Marcus and shoved his guitar at him and marched off stage. "Once more!" Marcus called.

" _Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye!"_

"Alright! You guys are amazing! Are you sure you need us here tonight?" I asked jokingly. "YES!" They cheered. "Good cause we're not leaving till we give you guys the best damn performance ever!" I told them. They cheered happily for that.

Zane started playing a dark sweet melody. " _Your voice is haunting me...you won't leave me alone, and I'm slowly losing my...mind._ "

"THIS IS NOTHING BUT TORUTRE, BUT I DON'T MIND!"

Marcus, Adam, and I started playing our parts. " _Locked away in my mind, and I don't want to escape my sweet asylum...it's bittersweet paradise...in my sweet asylum..._ "

Marcus and I started playing our parts during the instrumental as Adam gently played the drums, making almost a heartbeat rhythme. " _Your face is plaguing my dreams, I don't want you to leave me alone for my sanity has faded...away!_ "

"I HAVE LOST MY MIND...AND I DON'T CARE!"

" _Locked away in mind, and I don't want to escape my sweet asylum...it's bittersweet paradise...in my sweet asylum..._ "

Everyone stopped playing and Zane started playing his piano solo then nodded at me when it was my cue to start.

" _Ahhhhhahhh!_ "

"EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU HAS CHASED AWAY MY SANITY!"

" _Ahhhahhhahhh!"_

"I DON'T MIND IF IT MEANS I CAN SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS!"

" _Locked away in my mind, and I don't want to escape my sweet asylum...it's bittersweet paradise...in my sweet asylum...this is sweet torture and it brings me nothing but bliss inside my sweet aslyum_!" The piano music began to slow and soften and I silently took a deep breath to prepare myself a little for the Bb note. " _Don't take me away...from my sweet asylum..._ "

 **Na na na na, Na na na na! Hey hey hey, goodbye, Jonathon!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Phantom's Angel Broken Inside~10

 **Ah...sweet justice...doens't it smell lovely? xD**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera**

Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D

I rubbed my temple as Marcus, Adam, and Zane were laughng and talking loudly and shoving each other in the small elevator. Johnathon was quiet but he was glaring at me, I guess he couldn't get a flight arranged for him to leave tonight...dammit. I didn't care at all. He can be upset all he wants that I had managed to fire him in front of all of London, I won't feel remorse.

I was sick and tired of him trying to pop a feel, hit on me, and just be down right disrespectful towards me and my daughter!

"Hey, Hope, do you want to head to the bar and celebrate after we get all dressed in casual clothes?" Marcus asked. I shoook my head. "No thanks. I have a head ache starting, and I do have a little girl waiting for me." I reminded him. He nodded and the elevator stopped at their floor. All the guys left the elevator and I pressed the button for my floor and sighed in relief.

They were giving me a headache!

Once the elevator stopped at my floor I headed over to the dome and slid the card to unlock the door. Samantha was busy cleaning up the coloring books that Melody have left on the coffee table, and she looked over towards me. "Melody is in bed right now." She told me. I smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much, Samantha. You can go on to your hotel room, I can pick that up." I assured her. She looked a bit hesitant for a moment but nodded. She grabbed her purse and coat, as she made her way to the door. I discreetly slipped a twenty in her coat pocket since the girl kept refusing to take any form of payment for all the hard work she is doing, watching over Melody. I closed and locked the door behind her. I silently gathered the coloring books and coloring pencils, putting them into the traveling backpack I store them in and headed over to the kitchen to grab me some water.

I grabbed a water bottle and dug in my medicine bag for some aspirin to kill the headache. I popped in a pill when I found it and swallowed it down with the water. I heard my cellphone buzz and I picked it off the counter to see I had a message from E.D and I grimaced. I'm probably in huge trouble now. I hesitantly tapped on the message and sighed in relief when I saw I wasn't in trouble.

Dear Mrs. Dester,

I wish to congradulate you and your fellow bandmates on a job well done for tonight's performance. I also find how you handled one of your bandmates indiscent behaviour to a married woman on stage very amusing and I applaud you for your actions. I will be sure that Mr. Andrews will be on the first available flight to America tomorrow and if you are in need of a replacement to notify me _immeaditely_.

You were sublime and as always you had put great feeling into your songs.

You have an amazing talent.

Enjoy your flight to Italy tomorrow.

Sincerely,

E.D

I blinked and raised an eyebrow. How did he know about all that? No one can upload things on Youtube that quickly and he said he will be in Paris still. I set my phone down and hooked it up to the phone charger.

I headed to the sitting area and over to the french doors. I unlocked them and was about to step out to admire the site of London at night when my cellphone went off again. I sighed and headed over to my phone. I saw it was text from Adam saying to give E.D a heads up that we were going to be kind of late when we head to Italy. I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose. I headed back into the sitting room and sat down on the couch.

"Mommy!" Melody called as she ran to me and jumped on my lap. I grunted and held her closely. "I thought you were in bed?" I grumbled. "I was and then I woke up when I had to go to the potty." She told me. I chuckled a little and readjusted her on my lap so I can be a bit comfortable. She looked up at me and I noticed the all to familar look of irritation that was always in Erik's eyes when I did something he was not happy about.

Like father like daughter.

"What is it, Sweetie?" I asked her. "That big poopy head spanked you when you were not in trouble and you didn't spank him!" She accused me. Oh how her innocence never cease to brighten my day. "No sweetie I didn't because Mommy doesn't spank poopy heads. Mommy only spanks misbehaving little girls." I told her as I tickled her belly. She squirmed a little and tried to keep her grumpy look the best she could.

She huffed and glared at the floor. "Well his mommy better then because that was not nice and if Daddy saw...what would Daddy do?" She asked, clearly realizing she isn't sure how her father would react, as she looked up at me curiously.

Hmm how to put what Erik will do to him if had saw that in a child friendly manner?

"He would make sure that he was grounded." I told her. "Even better!" She gasped and I stifled a laugh. Her eyes saddened suddenly, and my heart broke at the sight of my little songbird being upset about something. She rested her head on my chest and I held her closely.

"Mommy, what is daddy like?" She asked. My eyes watered and I kissed her head gently. "Well for starters he is very stubborn and very protective of those he cares about. He loves music just as much as you do, he is a very good at drawing buildings, and creating new things." I told her. "Would Daddy love me?" She asked. I looked at her in shock. Why would she ask that?!

"Sweetie, your daddy will love you very much and he may even spoil you! Why on earth would you ask that?" I asked her. She frowned and looked up at me. "It's just...Daddy has never seen me before or knew about me Neveah said her daddy didn't love her because he never knew her." She explained.

My heart broke even more and I wiped away a stray tear off her face. "Your daddy would never do that, Sweetie. I know it's hard for you but don't think for one second that he will not love you." I assured her. She nodded and smiled. "When will I see Daddy?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know, sweetie." I admitted. She nodded and snuggled back into me. "I hope it is soon because I want to show him my drawings and music!" She told me. How in the world is it possible for a three year old to be able to play a little piano and draw very well? Oh yeah that's right, her father is a genius.

"I hope so too, Sweetie, I hope so, too." I mumbled silently and looked over at window. I swore I saw a figure standing in the shadows and what mostly gave the figure away was a white mask. I blinked and the figure was gone. Great now I'm _really_ losing it...I'm starting to see things that aren't even there!


	11. Chapter 11

The Phantom's Angel Broken Inside~11

 **Soooo this genius just realized she had suddenly changed Melody from a three year old to a five year old...so if I had at all in any of the chapters before this one and chapter one left a part in claiming she was five, tell me where please and thank you!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera**

Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D

The sound of someone knocking on the door, stirred me from my sleep and my eyes fluttered open. My eyebrows furrowed when I noticed I was on the bed and looked over to see Melody was in the bed as well. What the...am I starting to sleep walk or was I so tired I don't remember how I got from the couch to the bed? I sat up and whomever was at the door knocked again.

I groaned and climbed out of bed, and trudged over to the door. I unlocked it and was greeted by the sight of Adam fully dressed with a brown bag and a can of Dr. Pepper and apple juice. "Damn you look like you are hungover!" He commented. I cocked an eyebrow and took the can of Dr. Pepper out of his hand. "Gee thanks a lot, Adam, I appreciate the compliment." I grumbled and opened the can as I opened the door more for him.

I took a swig from the can and heard the door close. "Where's Melody?" He asked. "Asleep on the bed like I was not that long ago." I mumbled sleepily. My eyes landed on the french doors and I nearly spat out the soda when I remembered I forgot to lock them! That is very stupid to do considering I have a very adventerous three year old daughter. I rushed over to them and I stared at the lock puzzled.

Okay now I am really losing it. I _know_ I left those doors unlocked. "Hope, you alright?" Adam asked. "Uh...I'm not sure anymore. It's just...I know I accidentally left those doors unlocked, but somehow they're locked." I admitted. "Maybe you started sleepwalking and locked them?" He suggested. Okay...let's just go with that, because this all sounds pretty crazy right now. "What's in the bag?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

He cocked an eyebrow and the made an 'o' with his mouth. "I brought our lovely ladies breakfast while the two drunkards get over their hangover." He told me. "Aw! Thank you so much, Adam!" I told him and walked back over to him, snatching the bag from him. "Uncle Adam!" Melody squealed and all I saw was a blur of sandy brown curls bouncing as she tackled Adam into a hug. "Morning!" She greeted. He chuckled and patted her head.

"I brought you apple juice." He told her. Her lavender eyes lit up with joy and he handed her the juice. "Yay! Thank you!" She chirped. I demand to know how she can be so cheerful in the morning and I'm over here like the walking dead? What is my daughter's secrets to these special abilities?

XxX

"Melody Rose Destler, you get back here right now!" I called, causing a few passengers to glance over at me, as Melody tried to run off to find her seat on the plane. She froze the moment she heard me use her full name and looked over at me apologetically and did as requested. She knew very well she is not allowed to leave my side when we're boarding planes and the fact she did it, really was not okay. "Sorry, Mommy." She mumbled and took my held out hand. I led her to our seats and she sat down at the window seat. I sat down next to her and gave her a disbeliving look.

"I thought we went through the rules of boarding a plane before?" I asked her. "I'm sorry, Mommy, I was just super excited to go to Italily." She told me. I forced back a snicker when I heard how she pernounced Italy. I sighed heavily and cupped her cheek. "I know you're very excited, but you still need to listen to Mommy's rules. I love you very much and I don't want anything bad to happen to my little songbird." I told her. She nodded and leaned up to peck my cheek. "I won't run off again, I promise." She assured me.

I ruffled her hair gently and pecked her forehead. "I'll hold you to it, Little Missy." I teased. "Finally! I get to share a plane ride with you two!" Marcus exasperated. I looked over and smirked at him. "What trying to stay away from Adam and Zane?" I teased. "Mostly Adam, still giving him a hard time about when we arrived to London." He teased and Melody tugged my sleeve. I looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "Can I sit next to Uncle Marcus?" She asked. "I guess...only if you say please." I told her. "Pretty, pretty, pretty please with whip cream and cherries on top?" She asked. I chuckled and nodded. I got up so she can easily just hop over to the next seat.

My eyes landed on a gentleman sitting behind where Melody is now sitting, and noticed he was dressed in a dark dress shirt, black jeans, a black trench coat and was wearing a black fedora that was tilted towards his face just like how...I quicly shook that thought away. The man is probably just sleeping and is keeping the lights out of his eyes. I sat down by the window and leaned back in my chair.

"Hey, Hope, is it alright if Melody watches cartoons on my tablet?" Marcus asked. I glanced over at him and shrugged. "As long as they're age appropiate it's fine." I told him. "Soooo boring cartoon shows that are going to put me to sleep?" He groaned. "Just play _Little Einstiens_ , she'll make sure you stay awake so you can sing along with her on every single song they sing." I told him. "I don't sing, I growl." He argued.

"Tell that to Melody." I told him, knowing already very well whom is going to win this.


	12. Chapter 12

The Phantom's Angel Broken Inside~12

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera**

Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D

I flopped down on my bed and let out a long groan as I buried my face in my pillows. I was sore, tired and honestly I was secretly grateful Melody wanted to share a room with Samantha-whom arrived at Milan before us-and she didn't mind at all. I think I was also feeling emotionally drained from trying to stay strong for Melody and after last night and this morning...I think it's safe to say I may also be losing my sanity.

I was so sure I left those doors unlocked and I'm not even sure how I got to my bed anymore. I wanted to shrug it off, but it was bothering me now, and I couldn't. It didnt' help that mysterious gentleman that was sitting behind Melody had his fedora coving his face during the whole flight and he didn't even make an attempt to get up till after Melody and I were halfway out of the plane.

Marcus tried to assure me that he was probably taking a nap like I had theorized before the flight and he just woke up, but he did seem to be on alert, keeping his eyes out for any mysterious men wearing black trenchcoats and fedoras. I highly doubt the man was sleeping, I was secretly keeping an eye on him-mostly because he is sitting right behind my daughter-and he wasn't making any signs to show he was sleeping. The man was intentonally trying to conceal his face and that was putting me on edge.

I sat up and ran my finger through my hair. _Just relax, Hope, you're over thinking things_ , I told myself mentally. The man didn't seem like he had any malicous intentions anyway, and who knows maybe Adam was right, I may have locked the doors and carried Melody to bed and don't recall waking up doing any of that.

Though that wouldn't explain the dark figure with the white mask I saw last night. I have been trying to think of many rational ideas as to why I saw that but my only two likely theories were that I saw Erik-but that wouldn't make sense since he is probably in the 19th century still-or I have offically lost it from all this stress.

I felt my eyes water at that awful thought. Erik was years away from me, possibly even dead...and I'm starting to hallucinate seeing him in the shadows, in strangers, and sometimes I even question about my manager being him. I heard someone knock on my door and I let out a frustrated sigh. I just wanted to be alone. Just long enough for me to fall apart, put my facade back together, and keep acting like everything is going to be peachy for Lord knows how long!

I got off my bed and went over to the door. I opened it and saw it was just the Marcus. "Hey, Hope, the guys and I were wondering if you would like to join us as we head out to eat?" He asked. My stomach growled, and I blushed a little from embarrassment. "I'll take that as a yes." He teased. I shot him a withering look and shook my head. "Just let me grab my bag." I told him.

XxX

"That may have been the best pizza I have ever had." Adam sighed contently as we stepped out of the elevator in our hotel, Bulgari Hotel Milano, and I rolled my eyes. "It's only the best pizza you ever had because it didn't have any pineapple." Zane pointed out. "Sometimes it doesn't hurt to have pineapple on your pizza." I mumbled sheepishly. Marcus, Samantha, and Zane stared at me in disbelief. "Et tu, Hope?" Marcus said in disbeleif. Melody looked at us confused and Samantha picked her up. "What's wrong with how Mommy eats her pizza?" She asked.

Samantha was about to open her mouth but she must have thought about what she was going to say over. "Some people like their pizzas different from others. Uncle Adam and your mommy likes theirs made very weird." She told her as she carried her to their room. "It's just pizza." I grumbled. "You are adding a fruit to a pizza! That isn't right!" Zane argued as he and Marcus stopped at their room. "You know technically tomatoes are considered a fruit, and most pizzas have _tomato_ sauce on them." I pointed out.

"Lies! It's a veggietable." Marcus argued and Zane went inside their room. "You won't be saying that after you google it." Adam sing songed as Marcus followed him. I just realized something. We are arguing like little children about _toppings_ on a _pizza_! Adam went into his room that was between Marcus and Zane's room and Samantha and Melody's room. I headed further down the hall towards my room and closed the door behind me. I locked it and kicked off my converse then headed over to the balcony doors, and decided to unlock them.

I went over to my room and changed into a pair of black pajama shorts and grey tank top. After I changed into my pajamas I headed back into the living room area and hoped onto my phone to see I had an email sent from Marcus. I cocked an eyebrow and tapped on the message.

Hope,

Jonathon is raising hell.

-Marcus

He included a link and I tapped on the link, curious as to what Jonathon did. My eyes widen in horror when I saw what he is telling the papparzzi. **Hope Destler...Insane? Husband Story a Lie?**

That boy is _dead_!

 **Yes, I felt the need to bring in the awful debate about pineapples and pizza into the story xD**

 **Though now I'm scared how many followers I'll lose because Hope like pineapple pizza? xD**

 **Sorry for the short chapter...was debating because I already know when I wanted to reveal Erik but I'm seeing you guys in the reviews so eager for our phantom to make a return! I'm even tempted to bring him back because I miss him and Hope together! Dx**


	13. Chapter 13

The Phantom's Angel Broken Inside~13

 **Sooo I'm just sitting here digging a hole for Jonathon...he'll be needing it the moment Hope get her hands around his neck. Also I am sooooo sorry for the late update...2017 is clearly trying to play catch up for 2016. -.-'**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera**

Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D

~Erik's POV~

I was in turmoil on how to approach this mess the wagtail twat created. A part of me just wanted to hunt that boy down and Punjab him-and it was a very tempting idea-but another part of me wanted to publicaly announce that I was not only Hope's manager but her husband, however that would destroy my plans for Paris. Besides I needed to tell Hope myself that I'm here in her time, alive...and missing her.

Not only that, but I needed to figure out who was the father of her beautiful daughter. A small part of me had a pretty good idea whom it was but there was no way she could be my daughter. How could I have been able to help create such a beautiful angel? I have forced myself to come to terms that if Hope ever did conceive a child of mine, the child would no doubt inherit my deformity.

I rubbed my temple and sighed heavily as I stared at the computer screen as I stared at the email I have been trying to write since I got on this damn plane. I have to find someway to shut down his lies he told the media that are eating it up like hungry vultures, desperate for any juicy lie to spread around like wildfire. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked over at the flight attendant whom was trying her best to force a smile on her worn out face. "Excuse me, sir, but I need you to turn your laptop off. The captain said we would be landing in Paris soon and to turn off all electronics." She told me. Was I seriously that focused on trying to write this damn email I didn't hear the announcement?

"Certaintly, Mademoiselle, my apologies." I told her and closed my laptop down. I suppose when I get to the manor I can come up with something...as long as Cheyenne doesn't try to bother me.

~Hope's POV~

"Hope! Hope! Is it true that you've been lying about being married?!"

"Are you really losing your sanity?"

I gritted my teeth as we walked through the questioning paparazzi to our bus and managed to usher Melody inside before they could get a good glimpse of her, Zane and Adam quickly followed behind her. "Enough! She is married and she isn't going insane! Jonathon Andrews made that up because he can't stand the fact he has been rejected and was fired on stage for sexual harrasment. He's just playing childish games and is feeding the media bull-" "Marcus, just ignore them. You're adding fuel." I hissed quietly. He looked at me and sighed in defeat. We climbed in the bus and slammed the door shut.

I sighed heavily and sat down at the table and pinched the bridge of my nose. I heard my phone vibrate to let me know I had a message, no doubt from E.D probably wanting answers about what is being spread around on the media. I pulled out my phone and slid it to Marcus. "Can you handle that?" I pleaded. I didn't get a reply, but I did hear him pick up my phone. Melody walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and kissed her head.

"It's our manager. He says he will handle the mess Jonathon created." Marcus told me. I looked over at him and he slid my phone back to him. "He's going to handle Jonathon's mess?" I asked. He nodded and cocked his head to the side. "You know I'm curious. What does E.D stand for?" He asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Edward Daughtry?" I suggested. "Maybe it stands for Edwin Darling?" Adam suggested. "Well how did you know our manager is a he?" Zane asked. "His email address is Mr.D." I said bluntly.

"Mommy, may I color please?" Melody asked. I got up and headed to the coloring book stash and handed her the coloring book and pencils. She beamed happily and climbed onto her bed and started coloring, probably realizing the adults have turned her table into a meeting area for adults at the moment. I headed back over to the table and saw Marcus was on his tablet. His eyes widen in disbelief and his jaw dropped. "Well that was fast." He commented. My eyebrows furrowed and I walked over to Marcus to read over his shoudler.

 _The other night, Nightingale's ex guitarist, Jonathon Andrews, came to us claiming that Nightingale's lead singer, Hope Destler, is not married and has been using that lie to try and detour men from her but also due to great amount of stress from being a single mother on her way to becoming very famous, her sanity is beginnnig to slip. He even claimed that Destler was not her last name._

 _However, this afternoon Nightingale's new manager, whom wishes to remain anonymous, came forward to us that these rumors were false and that not only is Hope Destler sound of mind but she is indeed currently married. He then later on revealed that the possible only reason Jonathon Andrews started these rumors was to get at Hope Destler, whom fired him on stage during their London performance after he sexually assaulted her. He admits that she may be under great amount of stress, however, not to the point of her state of mind to deteriorate._

 _We are currently waiting for any further words from Jonathon Andrews._

"You know...if I had known he was going to create this much trouble, we should never had let him in on the idea of making our own band." Zane grumbled. We all mumbled in agreement though something tells me the war with Jonathon isn't over yet, and this was just the start. "Oh by the way, Hope, E.D wants you to speak to him, so whenever you're done reading over my shoulder, go ahead and email him." Marcus told me. E.D wants to speak to me about something?

I pulled out my phone and looked over at the message E.D had sent, and saw he indeed did wanted to speak to me about something. I hit reply and hesitated. What if it's about my marriage and sanity? There was only one way to find out.

What is it you wanted to speak to me about, sir?

I hit send, not quite sure how else I was to word the email. He didn't send me his cellphone number to text him, so I had to resort to email, though I did feel a bit odd for sending such a short email. I headed over to my bunk and kissed Melody's temple before climbing up onto my bed. I didn't want to take a chance and let one of the guy's read over my shoulder if it was about something personal. He replied after a short minute.

Mrs. Destler,

There are a only a couple of things I wanted to speak to you about.

First, I must apologize for not congradualating you on another superb job last night. With all this mess your ex bandmate had created I was too preoccupied to give you my praise.

Second, do not worry about Mr. Andrews. I will take care of him and his childish antics. He should have respected you and your requests to stop pursung you, however he chose not to. I do not tolerate my performers being harrassed and assualted by anyone.

Lastly, as an apology for all the unnecessary stress and chaos that was thrown in your direction, I will ensure your stay in Paris will be very pleasant.

I have a very good feeling you might enjoy what will be awaiting for you in Paris. However, for now try to put your mind at ease before you _do_ go insane from this chaos.

Cordially,

E.D

Cordially? I didn't know our buisness conversations ranked me to being a friend. "Hope, I have not seen you grin that big before. What are you two gossiping about?" Marcus teased. I blushed brightly and quickly put my phone down. Was I seriously grinning because he closed the email with Cordially? Mon dieu! What is wrong with me?!


	14. Chapter 14

***groans dramatically* I'm back from the grave to haunt you all!**

 **NAH! I'm kidding, sorry for such a long delay on the update, my job became very demanding and technical issues with my computer occured. Let's just say my back up didn't save the update properly apparently and I didn't have all my cornflakes in one box, because that was my only backup...so shout out to Earthsong1 for suggesting to me that I make sure I have three backups.**

 **I'm not going to throw any challenges at my computer because I don't want to jinx it and cry.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera**

 **Now enjoy the story lovelies! :3**

How on earth was attending a masquerade party something I was going to enjoy, considering it will remind me of a certain someone I miss dearly that wears a mask? I shook my head and sighed as I stared at my refelction in the bathroom mirror before I headed back out to where a masquerade party celebrating the release of my second album that was arranged by E.D. It wasn't the surprise stop in Paris, I was aware there was going to be a party celebrating the release, however I didn't think he was going to choose a bal masque theme.

For once I was jealous of my little songbird as she stayed in the hotel with Samantha playing board games together.

The record company provided me a burgandy high low chiffon short dress that reached my knees at the front and the back of the skirt reached my ankles, and black high heels with straps around the ankles. I was wearing a silver and black swan cut mask that covered my cheekbones and the bridge of my nose. Neveah styled my hair with some loose curls and put it in a half up hairstyle. She kept my makeup the same as she did on stage-I am starting to question if she has a thing with me wearing smokey eye makeup and winged eyeliner.

I stepped out of the bathroom, knowing I couldn't stay in there all night and walked over a corner where no one would see me. I was having slight nostagila and it was a battle for me not to get teary eyed, I tried to tell myself if I ruined my make up Neveah would hang me.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked over in the direction to see a tall gentleman wearing a black suit and tie with a full face black and white mask. His black hair was slicked back to the side, and I thought it was odd how his mask even did it's best to shield his eyes with a lacy veil. Whomever this guy was, he has no intention on letting anyone know whom he is. "Excuse me, Signorita-" "It's Signoria." I interrupted him as I polietly pointed at my wedding ring. "Ah! My apologies, Signoria, may I have dis dance?" He asked me in a very heavy Italian accent as he held his hand out for me.

Dance with some guy doing his best to conceal his identiy? Doesn't sound like the best idea, however for some reason all logic went out the window and something was screaming at me to accpet his offer. "Ummm sure." I said hestitantly.

Where is Erik when I need him?!

Oh yeah...in the bloody 19th century!

The strange Italian led me onto the dance floor and I placed a hand on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me me close to him as he tightened his hold on my other hand both his arm and hand had a gentle yet somewhat possesive grip on me.

I fought back a gasp of surprise when I felt the all too familair feeling of butterflies in my stomach, and the smell of his cologne hitting me that seemed so much like Erik's scent. Hell it didn'ts seem like it, it was like Erik's scent!

I kept my eyes locked on his, well the best I could since he was wearing some sort of veil in his mask to shield his eyes from all, and followed his every step. Something about him seemed oddly familiar and I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that I somehow know this man.

"So what do you do in Fifth Cellar Records?" I asked. "I'm the executive record producer." He answered. My eyes widened in surprise. "So does that mean you have been working closely with my manager?" I asked. He let out a thoughtful hum and twirled me suddenly. I blushed a little as I felt him pull me closer to him, and I was grateful my mask covered my blushing cheeks. "You look very beautiful." He complimented, which only made my cheeks turn redder from bashfulness. "Um...thank you, but you are dodging my question." I pointed out.

"Ah...I see. I have worked with him closely, but never seen him. No one has." He told me. I cocked an eyebrow and I quickly shook the thought away. There is no way that E.D could possibly be him. Erik is in the 19th century for crying out loud! He twirled me one more time and released me when the song ended. "Thank you for granting me a dance with our _bellissimo_ angel of music." He told me and walked away from me. I nodded and stared at the man as he walked away and slip into a room, a bit baffled. Did he just call me the record company's angel of music? Okay I'm pretty sure that is going a little overboard there, considering there is probably other female vocalists that signed with this company.

I swear the way this company acts with me-besides that time they hired that god awful babysitter or appointed Angelica as my manager at first-I would have thought Erik was running this company, because it would be just like Erik to go all out for someone he cares about.

I groaned and rubbed my temple.

This party is really making me think a lot about Erik, more so than normal.

I walked away from the dance floor and an olive skin woman that was abit on the chubby side that was dressed in a champane halter evening gown with her raven hair pulled in a tight bun walked up the stage and approached the microphone. "Excuse me, may I have you're attention, please!" She announced into the microphone. The music that was starting to play died down and everyone looked over at her. She nodded approvingly and smiled. "Thank you. As you all know we are all gathered here to celebrate Nightingale's success and the release of their second album. May the lead singer of the band join me upstage for a moment, please?" She requested.

I took a deep breath and headed over the stage and the crowd started to applaud me as I headed up the steps. She gave me a friendly smile and walked over to me. "Your manager wanted you to sing a song he picked out. He explained it was going to be a sneak peek for you on what you would be doing on the surprise stop here in Paris." She told me. I blinked and cocked an eyebrow. "What song does my impresario wish for me to sing?" I asked.

"A song from Andrew Lyod Webber's Phantom of the Opera, Point of No Return."

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Sorry! ^_^'**


	15. Chapter 15

**I would apoligize and explain I've been busy at my work place but I'm afraid it looks like I'm using it as an excuse.**

 **Erik: I think it is. How dare you leave your readers on a cliff hanger when it's quite clear I'm about to reunite with Hope?!**

 **Me: *shrugs* I wasn't anticipating this long of a delay ^.^'**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera**

 **Now enjoy the story lovelies! :3**

I nearly balked when she said those words but I managed to refrain myself. My manager wants me sing a song from Erik's Opera about his sexual desires for Christine basically? Oh gosh...I'm going to be singing this song probably with Marcus and that is going to make things very awkward for me after tonight considering he is like an older brother to me.

"Um...are you being serious? E.D wants me to sing _**that**_ song?!" I balked. The olive skinned woman nodded and I grimaced a little. Okay, Hope, just try to think way back to the days before you met Erik and you were head over heels over this song because you thought it was from a musical. Just during the whole song think you are singing the song in the shower like you use to do and that you just have amazing acoustics in the bathroom to the point Erik's parts sound actually like a male is singing them.

I was about to head over to the microphone when I caught sight of Marcus-dressed in a dark grey suit and tie and a silver half mask-heading over to me as he pulled my phone out. Since I had to leave my purse at the front area, and I wasn't comfortable about not having my phone on me in case of emergencies, Marcus offered to keep my phone in his pocket. I turned to the woman and looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry can you hold on a moment, this might be important." I explained. She nodded understandingly and I stepped down from the stage.

I walked over to Marcus and took my phone from him. "I'm going to assume it's an emergency since you kind of sort have interrupted my performance." I told him. He nodded. "It's Samantha. She called just now in hysterics, and don't have a mental break down on me, but Melody is missing." He told me. I felt my blood run cold and I felt like I had the wind knocked out of me for a second.

My little songbird is missing?

I had to use every fiber in my being to resist ignoring Marcus's request on not having a break down. I can freak out later, but right now my daughter needs me.

I glanced over at the woman and motioned her over. "I'm sorry. I need to leave right now. My daughter's babysitter just called and it's an emergency. Please tell my manager I'm deeply sorry, but he's going to have to find another angel of music for tonight." I told her. Her dark eyes widened in shock and she nodded. "I understand. I hope everything will be alright." She told me. I nodded woodenly and looked over at Marcus. "You stay here in case E.D wants any further information about the situation, I promise I will call as soon as we find her." I assured him. "Like hell I am. I'm not staying here when Melody could be in danger." He argued. "And I _need_ you to stay here. Someone has to stay and explain to our manager for my sudden disapperance and since you were the first to be aware of the situation, you get to be my messenger boy." I argued.

He stared at me intensely and sighed heavily. "Fine, but you owe me one." He growled.

XxX

I rushed down the hall towards my hotel room with Adam and Zane right behind me, and saw Samantha pacing back and forth with a look like she was about to go face her greatest fear. All anger I was feeling on the way here to the woman left and I couldn't help but feel bad for her. It's not like her to lose Melody anyway. Usually she eyes like a hawk and keeps my little songbird always in her sight.

Samantha looked over at me and her face paled a bit, but she still approached me. "I am so sorry, Mrs. Destler! Melody and I were just coming back from eating out and I told Melody to stay next to me while I dig through my purse for my room key. The next thing I knew when I looked up she was no where to be seen. I have looked everywhere that Melody possibly could have wondered off to! I even had some of the hotel staff help me look for her and we couldn't find her. I-I'm so sorry! I understand if you never ever _ever_ want me to look after your daughter ever again!" She chocked out.

I wrapped her in a hug and tried to calm the poor young woman whom was about to be in a verge of tears. She bursted out into sobs and I insticively started making soft hushing sounds. Make that a poor young woman who is balling.

"I forgive you, Samantha, I know you are always careful with Melody. You can still look after Melody." I assured her. "Wait are you being serious, Hope?!" Zane asked in disbelief. "Are you serious?!" Adam asked in disbelief. Samantha pulled away and looked at me with smeared eye makeup. "R-really?" She chocked out. "Yes, really. You always took good care of Melody and I'm not going to chew your head off for possibly Melody's curious nature getting the best of her." I assured her. She nodded woodenly. Adam and Zane looked intensely at the woman and sighed. "Well let's get to why we are all here, shall we?" Zane asked grumpily.

"MOMMY!" Melody cried. We all spun around and there came Melody with her sandy brown curls bouncing as she ran down the hall towards me. I knelt down and held my arms open for her. She jumped into my awaiting arms and I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Where on earth did you run off to, little missy? You scared us all to death!" I demanded, my voice breaking a bit as tears threatened to spill.

"She was very interested in the gift shop." An unfamilair male voice answered. I looked over in the direction of the voice to see a man wearing a blue sweater vest, a white dress shirt, black slack slacks. He was at least six feet tall, with golden blonde hair, light green eyes, wearing glasses, and he had a light tan. I noticed he had some slight resemblance to Jonathon in facial features but I decided to brush it off.

Possibly a coincdence.

Zane walked over to him and held his hand out. "Thank you sir for finding my niece, we are very grateful." He told him. The man who brought Melody to us shook Zane's hand and looked over at me. "I was wondering if it would be alright for repayment for finding your daughter you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow night." He offered. "My daddy wouldn't like you having dinner with my mommy." Melody warned. Oh she has no idea! If Erik was here and he heard that, he would probably murder the boy!

The man blinked a bit dumbfounded and nodded woodenly. "I'm sorry-" "My name is Mathew." He interrupted. I nodded and stood up, picking up Melody with me. "Right. Um...Mathew. I appreciate your offer, but I must deciline it for one I am indeed a married woman and for two, I'm actually a very busy woman, and finally like my daughter said my husband would not like the idea of another man having a dinner date with me, his only exceptions would be my three bandmates." I explanied.

"Well what about lunch?" He pushed. Oh my gosh maybe it's not a coincedence that he looks like he possibly related to Jonathon!

"Look, Mate, the lady made herself very clear. ." Adam said slowly. Mathew glared at him and looked at me with sad eyes. "Is that true?" He asked. "I thought it was kind of clear when my daughter mentioned her father." I admitted. "Oh...I see." He mumbled.

"Thank you again for finding my daughter." I told him. He nodded woodenly and left. I looked over at Melody and cocked an eyebrow. "Now tell me why you were in the gift shop, Melody Rose Destler?" I demanded. She grimaced when she heard me use her full name, a message all people know all to well on how much trouble they are in.

 **Sorry...reunion isn't in this chapter...but it's coming.**

 **Erik: I'm highly disappointed in you.**

 **Me: W-What?! Whhhhhy?!**

 **Erik: You decieved your poor readers into thinking the reunion was going to be this chapter!**

 **Me: It's coming...just be patient.**

 **Erik: Patience is not in my vocabulary.**

 **Me: -_-'**


	16. Chapter 16

**My my so I apparently we all agree with Erik on this on! Patience be damned then, eh?**

 **Haha!**

 **Well fear not for the time has come! I apologize for the long update...long story short...I have been in debate how their reunion should go. Should Hope be angry for Erik basically not being upfront about that it was him behind those emails, how should Erik take the news that Melody is his daughter, etc. Now that I figured it out...somewhat...let them reunite!**

 **Erik: You're not pulling my leg are you?**

 **Me: Nope!**

 **Erik: Then why are you rambling, woman?! Get on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

 **Enjoy the story lovelies :3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera**

 **Now enjoy the story lovelies! :3**

I stared down at my daughter as the Adam, Zane and Samantha-I still need to call Marcus but that will have to wait till after I address to Melody what she did wrong-all tried their best to make themselves uninvolved with my lecture about running off. So far after a few withering looks shot at Zane whenever he popped off with something I realized it wasn't hitting home with my very intellgent daughter.

"Melody, do you know how scared Samantha was when she looked to see you were missing?" I asked. Melody looked over at Samatha then back at me and shook her head. "Do you know how scared _I_ was when I found out you were missing and Samantha couldn't find you?" I asked. She looked down and shook her head. "Do you know how scared your uncles were?" I asked her. She shook her head more. "We were all scared to death, Melody. It's _extremely_ dangerous to run off like that, there are very mean people out there and we are trying to protect you from them. We were very lucky that a nice stranger found you and not a big meanie." I told her. She scoffed at my comment. "Okay so he was nice until he got a little pushy with mommy about eating dinner or lunch with him. However, my point is there are big meanies out there who won't bring you back to Mommy if they found you when you run off like that. Do you want mommy to be very sad she is missing her little songbird?" I asked. She looked up at me with watery lavender eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Mommy, I saw something in the store that was very pretty." She chocked out.

I sighed heavily and knelt down in front of her. I cupped her face gently and wiped away her tears that started to fall. "Still, you should not have done that. If you wanted to see it you could have told Samantha and the two of you could go see it. Running away like that is very bad." I told her. She nodded and I felt a bit better when I saw it was starting to sink in. "Now, Melody, since you were a bad girl and not a good girl, you're not going to have any dessert for two nights. Am I clear?" I asked. She nodded and I hugged her tightly. "Good. Mommy still loves you, sweetie." I assured her. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly. "I know, and I love you too." She told me.

"Can I say sorry to everybody tomorrow?" She asked sleepily. I smiled and nodded. "Yes you can, but right now I think it's time for my little runaway to go to bed." I told her. She nodded woodenly, clearly not going to argue with that. I picked her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around me tightly, and buried her face in my shoulder. "Alright. I'm going to take sleepy here to bed." I told them.

There was a loud knock on the door and Zane got up. "I got it! It's probably Marcus freaking out, because someone forgot to call him." He announced while looking at me pointedly. "You could have called him also." I retorted. He rolled his eyes at me and opened the door. Marcus bursted inside the room looking around frantically. "Did you find her?!" He demanded.

His hazel eyes landed on me and he sighed in relief. Samantha looked over at the door and her eyes widen in surprise. "I thought you were going to stay at the party?" She asked. I looked at her confused until I saw the Italian man from tonight except he changed his mask to a white one and the veil in front of his eyes was gone. "Well when Marcus told me Melody was missing, I rushed us both here to help find her." A voice I haven't heard for four years explain to her as if it was obvious.

He's... _here_?

"E-Erik?" I stuttered. Melody perked her head up at the mention of her father's name and she looked over in the direction I was looking at. The man whom I have no doubt is Erik turned around and looked over at me, confirming I was right. There dressed in the clothes from earlier when he danced with me, wearing his half white mask, was Erik.

Marcus looked over at Erik confused and then back at me with a very puzzled look. "Um...Hope? This is E.D...our manager, not your husband." Marcus told me.

Now it was my turn to have a confused look on my face. Erik this whole time has been talking to me, as my manager, pretended to be an Italian man when he danced with me, and never once did he tell me or made an attempt to let me know it was him! I'm not sure if I should be livid with him for doing all of that to me, or hold him tightly and tell him how much I missed him. The more I thought about the fact Erik has been in the present this whole time and never once told me, I was leaning more towards the angry side.

"Oh he's my husband, a husband who has _**alot**_ of explaining to do." I told him. Samantha clearly got the message because she walked over to me and took Melody gingerly out of my arms. "But I want to stay!" Melody argued. "Let the two grown ups talk and when they're done they'll get you. They have a lot to talk about." Samantha explained. Melody huffed and I couldn't but snicker when she suddenly had a disapproving scowl that was so similar to Erik's scowl of disapproval. The scowl was gone the moment Samantha walked past Erik and both Erik and Melody looked at each other curiously.

Well I guess after Erik is done explaining everything, it will be my turn to explain things as well.

The guys all looked over at each other and quickly followed Samantha out. "Night you two!" Adam called over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

Smart men.

Erik and I stared at each other for a moment, not saying a thing. There was a lot of things to be said but it depended on who spoke first. "Hope, I know you must be very angry and confused-" "No _shit_! After four years of thinking you were either dead or in the nineteenth century, I find out now this whole time you were not only alive but here in 2017, and you are also my _manager_!" I snapped. "I didn't enjoy being away from you either, and I was searching for you, mon bel ange. When I found out where you were then that you were on your on tour, I took the first chance I had to get you on your way to me. I'm sorry for upsetting you, and believe me when I say that I wanted to tell you the whole time!" He begged.

"So pray, tell why did you pretend to be some Italian man when we were at the party? I would _looove_ to hear your reason behind that!" I hissed sarcastically. He let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his temple. "Because I was so desperate to hold you in my arms, but I wasn't ready to let you know I was here, for one reason...your daughter." He explained. I gave him a bewildered look. How the hell would our daughter reason why he would pretend to be some Italian man.

Unless he doesn't know she's his daughter, but how considering it's so obvious who her father is!

I stared at Erik for a moment curiously and my eyes widen in disbelief, all my anger towards him disapperaing. He actually doesn't know Melody is his daughter.

"What?" He asked. "Y-you seriously...huh I guess your proclaimed genius was just your ego talking." I teased a little. He blinked at looked at me very puzzled. "Hope, I'm being serious here." He groaned. "Erik, you seriously do not realize who her father is?" I asked in disbelief. He rolled his eyes. "I have an idea or two but I doubt she could be mine considering there is no way I could possibly be ablt to help create a beautiful little angel." He grumbled.

"So you think I'm going to break my own vows to you on our wedding day and go after another man? Gee thanks, Erik, now I know how much faith you have in your own _wife_!" I hissed, with sarcasm dripping in my voice. His eyes widen when he realized what I was implying and he shook his head and walked over to me. "No! I wasn't implying that! I know very well you would never do that, Hope. You are far to good of a person to do that. I was implying another scenerio." He said hurriedly.

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose as I shook my head in disbelief. He really needs to work on his self esteem problems. "Well I can assure you no one has taken advantage of me if that is what you are implying. Erik, she is your daughter. I have been with no man but you. Do the math, Erik. When was the last time we slept together?" I questioned. His eyes widen in shock and he crumbled to the floor as look of utter shock was still in his eyes. I knelt down in front of him and cupped his face. "I-I helped make a beautiful daughter?" He stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes, Erik, you did. You helped make a beautiful, intellegent, silly little girl whom everyday reminds me so much of you in so little ways. She might have the perfect combination of us both in physical apperance but she is so much like you. Both good and bad, I might add. She got your god awful temper, and let me tell you mister, her terrible twos was like the gates of hell were unleashed, so for punishment for being away from me for so long you get to deal with her teenage rebellion days." I warned in a slightly joking voice.

I was being serious about when she gets into her rebellious teenage years, if I had to deal with her terrible twos, he can deal with her rebellious nature when she becomes a teenager.

He chuckled a little and kissed my cheek. "If you're threanting on taking of on some trip during that time I'm afraid that's not going to happen, mon amour. Now that I have you again, I am not letting you out of my sights ever again." He warned as he pulled me into his arms, tightening his arms that were around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. "Who said anything aobut go on a trip? I just said you were going to have to deal with it. I didn't not say anything about leaving. Besides I don't want to leave your arms ever again." I told him. His blue green eyes softened and he pressed his forehead against mine. "I missed you so much, mon ange." He said softly. "If you think missing me is hard, you should try missing you." I retorted. He rolled his eyes jokingly and kissed me deepily.

 **Aaaaaaaand we are fading to black because I will never ever ever write smut! Stiiiiil uncomfortable writing it. O.o'**


	17. Let's Talk

So before I get to the story let me address this issue that I keep seeming to get with some readers. I have been receiving a lot of negative reviews because of the fact I do not write smut. I apologize my smut junkies but that is something I do not feel comfortable writing. I cannot bring myself to write no matter what and I refuse to force myself to write it. If you are so upset about the fact I refuse to write it, please by all means stop reading my story. I'm not forcing anyone to read this. I'm not twisting anyone's arms to read it and keep reading it. You are free to stop, it won't hurt my feelings.

I am not going to change my writing style just to please you and your desires to read smut. I apologize if I sound harsh it's just an issue that keeps appearing and sometimes I get pms from other readers complaining about this even from the first story of my Broken Angel series and from the recent chapter I just updated.

I'm not going to stop writing before you fret I am just making this clear.

I will not write smut and never will try to write it. I feel uncomfortable about it and my attitude is if you are doing something that makes YOU uncomfortable stop doing it. Writing smut makes me uncomfortable so I won't write it.

I apologize again if I seem harsh, it's just I had enough of these complaints and I am going to address it now. So please stop posting reviews complaining that I didn't write any smut. Stop messaging about how upset you are I didn't write any smut. I will not write it.

End. Of. Story.


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the delay work has been hectic since we had people quit and get fired, people panicking like it was Armageddon or something before hurricane Harvey even hit and hurricane Harvey was messing with my electricity-don't fret the only danger I was in is blackouts and getting drenched, and personal issues in my life are getting out of control.**

 **All I have to say is your guys's reviews and pms are so touching and were making my day! Thank you for that you know how much they mean to me!**

 **Any ways...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera**

Enjoy the story lovelies :3

I slowly woke up and was instantly aware I wasn't alone and that I was being held closely to someone's chest. I stiffened and tried to think through what happened last night that brought me to this situation. Melody was missing so I left the party before I could perform with E.D, Melody was found thanks to a very pushy man named Mathew, I scolded Melody for running off, Marcus bursted into the room and was then followed by...

I opened my eyes and looked up to see my Phantom husband sleeping peacefully, no doubt unaware of the slight panic attack I was having. During our little "celebration" of our reunion I somehow didn't get that damn mask and wig off him. I gingerly took hold of his mask, though before I could take off his mask, he grabbed my wrist. My eyes widen in surprise from how tight his hold was and when I looked into his alarmed green blue eyes, his grip loosened. "Hope, I'm sorry about that. I-" I kissed him gently, silencing him from his apologies.

My heart kind of broke when he did that, I knew it was not intentional and I of all people should have known better than to take his mask off when he is sleeping. He loves me and knows I am not at all bothered by his deformities, but that doesn't change the fact he still has physical and emotional scars from how people in his past have treated him.

"It's okay, Erik, you were acting out of instinct." I assured him. He released my wrist and cupped my face gently. He was about to say something but there was knocking on the door. "Hope, is it safe for us to come in?" I heard Marcus call. I blushed brightly and resisted an urge to make a crude comment just in case my daughter is also behind the door. "Hold on a minute!" I called.

Whelp I guess it's time to explain everything to everyone.

Erik released his hold on me, looking very annoyed we were interrupted, and I got up quickly. I dashed to my luggage and quickly changed into a black v-neck tank top, a red and black plaid throw over jacket, and dark blue skinny jeans. I quickly slipped my combat boots on and glanced over to see Erik was just finishing buttoning his shirt. I quickly brushed my hair out and nodded in approval with how I looked in the mirror.

I walked over to Erik and looked at him curiously. "Are you ready?" I whispered. He shook his but sighed. "Let's just so this, especially since we have to explain to a little girl I'm her father." He told me. "Believe me, she will love you to pieces. She has been wanting to see her father since she was two when she could ask where is her father." I assured him. "We'll see if she still is eager to meet her father." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes as I swatted chest. "Just trust me." I reassured him. I opened the door to see Marcus and Melody at the door. Marcus glanced over at Erik. "Well it looks like she didn't kill you, like I was afraid she would." Marcus jested. Melody ran over to me and I knelt down to wrap my arms around her. "Mommy!" She squealed cheerfully. I chuckled and stood up with her still in my arms. She glanced over at Erik and eyed him curiously. "Mommy, who is he? Does daddy know he's here? Is he daddy's friend? Is he your friend? Would daddy be upset if he is here?" She asked as she leaned back to look at me.

I chuckled a little and kissed her forehead. "Aren't you a curious little thing. I'm happy you asked about him, because there is something we need to tell you." I told her as I brought her to the couch and motioned Erik to follow. I looked over at Marcus, whom was standing by the door way looking uncharestically awkward. "Marcus, can you make sure the others are awake while Erik and I talk to Melody?" I asked. He nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Melody looked over at me puzzled, and I sat her down on the couch. I sat down next to her and Erik stood unsurely by the couch, clearly not sure if Melody would be comfortable sitting next to him. I decided to just let him stay where he felt would be more comfortable for him and Melody since unfortunately the two are strangers too each other. I took Melody's hands and looked at her. "Remeber how I kept telling you that your daddy's work is keeping him away from us?" I asked her. She nodded woodenly and pouted. "They're big meanies for that!" She complained. I chuckled and kissed her head. "Well they decided they're not going to be big meanies anymore, and your daddy tried to meet with me while I was at the party. However, he couldn't properly meet me as he hoped," she grimaced realizing why and uttered an apology," though he came with your uncle Marcus cause he heard you were missing and wanted to help me find you." I explained. Her eyes lit up and she looked back over at Erik again. "Wait...he came in here with Uncle Marc-Ah!" She gasped when her little three year old brain clicked to who was standing right there. She yanked her hands away from mine and hoped off the couch. She ran straight to Erik and hugged his legs tightly. " _DADDY!_ " She cried.

Erik stared down at her in shock then back at me as I gave him a smug 'I told you so' look. Like I don't know my own daughter! He knelt down to her and hesitantly wrapped her in his arms. I felt my eyes water from tears of joy as his eyes started to water as he tightened his arms around her. "Hello, mi petite ange." He cooed.


	19. Chapter 18

**I apologize for the delay in updating! Things are out of control at home and at work, and my sister and I are trying to find an apartment in another town so we can at least have some sanity again. I'm not making any promises I will update every day after the move, but I will promise I will try to update as often as I can as long as you guys can be patient with me. I'm trying to squeeze out ideas from deep fried brain right now. Kind of hard to get ideas out from a rock! XD**

 **I hope you guys still are enjoying the story even though I'm terrible at updating. ^_^'**

 **Anywho** **...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! x3

Melody had papers of two years worth from all her drawings scattered all over the floor in our hotel room, showing every single one to Erik as he sat with her on the floor in complete awe from what a little creative genius our three-year-old daughter is. Melody was very determined that I made sure to grab all her drawings just in case we did see her father. I made sure to grabbed them just to make her happy because at the time I was pretty sure I would never see my husband again. At least now I know all my hard work of trying to safely put them in folders and put it in my song binder actually turned out not to be for nothing. I highly doubt my daughter is physic, but she is definitely very prepared for anything.

"This is my favwite! Mommy told me a story about you two dancing at a ball while you tried to pretend to be an Italin! I weally wanted to draw her princess dress, because it sounded so beautiful and I thought it was funny how you were trying to pretend to be someone else!" She giggled as she handed Erik her most prized piece of art. "Believe me, Melody, I still am not sure why your father thought I wouldn't recognize him." I assured her. Erik glanced over at me and had a very smug look on his face.

Oh dear.

"Well, mon cher, I must have improved quite considering you didn't recognize me at all last night at the party." He teased with that smug look on his face. I glared at him playfully. "In my defense, I was not in the right frame of mind and you had a weird veil covering your eyes. Cheater." I huffed. Melody giggled and leaned over to Erik. "Mommy is a sore loser sometimes, especially when she is playing card games with uncle Marcus and uncle Zane." Melody snickered. Erik chuckled and I couldn't help but smile as I watched him look at our daughter with such awe and adoration. Melody has him already wrapped around her little finger. That's my girl. "Yes, well that is one of the many quirks I love about your mother," he glanced over at the drawing and his eyes widen in surprise,"are you sure you weren't there, Melody? You have your mother's dress down quite well." Erik praised her. She giggled and shook her head. "No silly! I wanted mommy to help me with her dress, so she tried to show me what it looked like the best she could with her drawing and Google!" She snickered.

"Yeah...I'm still surprised she managed to get what she has considering I'm not that great at drawing. She definitely didn't get her drawing skills from her mother-thank god." I added. Erik cringed at the memory of him seeing one of my pieces of work. "No offense, Love, but I'm going to have to agree with you on that one." He told me. I glared at him playfully. Melody looked over at me then at Erik and giggled. "You two tease each other a lot don't you?" She giggled. I got up from the couch and down next to Erik as I pulled Melody onto my lap. "Well now that the three of us are together, no one is going to know what to do with us three troublemakers," I told her.

There was a knock on the door and Melody jumped off my lap. "Uncle Marcus is here!" she squealed. "Well since someone knows who is behind the door...is it alright if I come in?" Marcus called. "Yeah come on in, just mind the mess! Melody wanted to show off her masterpieces to Erik!" I called. The door opened and Marcus looked down and the bouncing sandy curly three-year-old. "How did she know who it was?" Erik whispered to me. "You know how you can tell who is at the door by apparently the way certain people knock?" He nodded as he stared at me a puzzled expression, still not sure where I was heading with this, "Well, she must have gotten that one from you as well." I explained quietly. Erik rolled his eyes and shook his head. "There is no way a habit could be genetic." He argued. "Google it." I said smugly. He eyed me suspiciously, but pulled out an iPhone X and quickly started looking through the internet. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped from shock.

How can someone from the 19th century after living three years in the 21st century be comfortable and capable of using _that_ kind of apple product?!

 **Sorry, it's short, everyone. Like I said I can only get so much out of a deep fried brain.**


	20. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!**

Enjoy the story lovelies! x3

Erik continued to glare at me, upset about the fact I was right and his discovery about some accessories I had added to my body-like my tattoo of a small phoenix that was on my shoulder blade and my monroe and nose piercings-as I smiled smugly while we walked with Melody towards the dressing rooms. He nearly flipped when he saw my tattoo-I calmed him down for a moment after I explained it's not like back then when a woman had a tattoo it was something terrible- though the moment I put my piercings on my attempts to calm him down was in vain and he was livid again. I understand why he is upset, but honestly it's nothing bad, I was going through my wild early twenties again! Besides they're very small and the nose piercing is near the bridge of my nose and not really noticeable, I don't even wear them when I'm at interviews, formal events, or on stage.

Once we neared the dressing rooms we were greeted by the guys whom all seemed very pissed off about something. "Okay say whatever is on your minds, but keep in mind to not use any vulgar language around Melody." I warned them. "Hope, did Erik arrange us to perform with Richard's band tonight?!" Adam demanded. I cringed when I realized I forgot about one of the arrangements Angelica made before she was fired and was replaced by my phantom husband.

"I refuse to work with that son of a...glitch again!" Zane snapped, quickly correcting himself when he saw me narrow my eyes at him,challenging him to finish what he was saying in front of my little songbird.

"This puts a whole new meaning to dancing with the devil!" Marcus hissed.

I twitched as the three of them continued to bombard me with demands and complaints about Richard. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screeched, causing all three guys to stop and stare at me dumbfounded. Melody gasped in surprised and let out the sound you make when someone messed up when you were little. "Mommy said a bad word, Daddy!" Melody snitched. Erik snickered quietly. "I see that, Mon petit canari, I'll have a sit down chat with her later." Erik assured her as he did his best to not snicker loudly.

Never once had I lost my temper like that with them, so they were understandingly surprised that I did.

"Erik has nothing and I mean nothing to do with the fact we are arrange to perform that twat! You can all thank Angelica for that! Stop your complaints about Richard to me, cause I am not the complaint department! I don't even want anyone to speak about that dingbat to me! For all I care he can go and burn in Hell along with my ex foster parents!" I snapped.

"That's a shame, Hope, cause I was actually wanting to see you again." Richard called from behind me. I stiffened and quickly pulled Melody behind me as I spun around to glare at Richard who was giving me a sly smirk. I cringed when I realized how much he has changed since the last time I saw him. His once auburn hair was now almost as red as a fire hydrant, he had snake bite piercings on his lower lips, and he had a lot of eyeliner on.

I think I definitely dodged a bullet there when I broke up with him for cheating on me.

"If it has nothing to do with what we are going to perform together then I don't want to hear about it." I hissed. "I'll take Melody to the dressing room." Marcus offered. I nodded, grateful he was getting Melody away from the scene because things might get nasty real fast. Richard grabbed my forearm and yanked me over to him. I heard Erik growling and I clenched my fist. "I want you back, Hope." He told me. I spat in his face. "Well sorry to break it to you, but I'm happily married and even if I wasn't married I wouldn't want to go back to you." I hissed.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah I have heard about your mystery husband. I find that hard to believe considering when you were my girl you never let me even hug or kiss you." He hissed. "Get your filthy hands off my wife now or I'll break your hands so you can release her." Erik warned. Richard stiffened and looked over at Erik then back at me. "I knew you were into the Phantom of the Opera, but I had no idea it was to the point you stick around a guy who wears a mask like him!" Richard laughed.

Wrong choice of words there buddy!

I saw Erik's hand suddenly grab Richard's throat and I was very relieved Marcus took Melody away when he did. I saw out of the corner Jonathon approaching and his face paled a bit. Richard paled and stared at Erik with terrified dark brown eyes. "Now I'm not going to ask you again...LET HER GO!" Erik hissed. Richard released my arm, and I could feel a bruise already forming. I rubbed my arm where it was sore and I looked over at Erik to see he had that murderous look he had when he was about to kill someone. I placed my hand on his arm gently and his arm stiffened a little. "Erik, just let him go." I pleaded gently. His blue green eyes flickered over to my lavender ones and he looked torn. "Don't kill him. There's to many witnesses." I whispered low enough for only him to hear.

He let out a frustrated sigh through his nostrils and he let Richard go. Erik wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. I glanced over to see Jonathon was gone and raised an eyebrow. What was Jonathon doing here anyway?

"If I see you touching my wife again, I won't let go of that choke hold next time, boy." Erik bowed. Richard gulped and nodded woodenly.

"Come on let's step outside and cool off?" I suggested to Erik. Richard has no idea how lucky he is right now. Hell I'm surprised I managed to talk Erik out of killing him, I mean I won't be surprised though if later on I see on the news Richard was murdered though.


	21. Chapter 20

**Has anyone told you guys that you are the sweetest readers ever, and your reviews always bring a smile to my face? Well if not shame on them, I'm telling you guys now!**

 **Reminder: Hope singing italics, others singing center paragraph**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

 **Enjoy the story lovelies! :3**

I glared at Richard as he came across the stage with that stupid sly smirk on his face as he came over to the other microphone stand and I could hear his few fans cheering. Thank heavens he is performing at the end of the night. I wouldn't be able to stand it if he had to perform with me all night.

"Nightingale has received a great honor of performing with my band tonight!" He announced. I gave him an "excuse me?!" look and looked over at Erik with pleading eyes to let me knock the crap out of Richard. Erik-with obvious great reluctance-shook his head. "However, I won't be singing tonight," we agreed he __would__ sing tonight, what the bloody hell is he planning? "Hellfire's lovely siren, Joan Day, shall however perform with Hope Destler." He announced.

I cringed at the memory of hearing Joan singing for the first time. I have no idea who is a more terrible singer, Carlotta or Joan.

I looked back at Erik to see he was not happy about the sudden change and I looked over at the guys. They shrugged and I sighed. I looked back over at Joan and grimaced at her newest look. She had hot pink low lights, was wearing a black leather gothic lolita dress that reached above her knees, black fishnets, and black stiletto high heels with spikes and studs.

She waved her fingers and I rolled my eyes. I could hear my fans call out some insults to her that shouldn't be repeated and some even booed her. "Hit it Zane!" She called into the microphone. I looked over at Zane to see he had crossed his arms over his chest. I snickered and I could hear my fans laughing at how embarrassing it looks for Joan.

I took the microphone off the stand and shook my head. "Joan, that's not how we do it. Right Nightingale fans?" I asked in the microphone and held it in their direction. They all cheered loudly and I grinned. "Now let's all take a trip to my sweet asylum!" I announced and on cue my band started playing the introduction.

Joan glared at me and I smiled sweetly at her. " _ _Your voice is haunting me...You won't leave me alone, and I'm slowly losing my...mind__."

"This is nothing but torture but I don't mind..."

I raised an eyebrow when I noticed her voice sounded different. Wait a second...she has her sound guys doing voice dub on her! Not cool!

" _ _Locked away in my mind, and I don't want to escape my sweet asylum...It's bittersweet paradise...in my sweet asylum...__ "

I rolled my eyes as Richard started playing his guitar as he stuck his tongue out as if he was a member from KISS.

" _ _Your face is plaguing my dreams. I don't want you to leave me alone for my sanity has faded...away__!"

"I have lost my mind...and I don't care..."

" _ _Locked away in my mind, and I don't want to escape my sweet asylum...It's bittersweet paradise...in my sweet asylum...__ "

Zane started doing is piano solo and nodded at me

" _ _Ahhhhhahhh__!"

"Everything about you has chased away my sanity..."

" _ _Ahhhahhhahhh__!"

"I don't mind if it means I can see you in my dreams"

" _ _Locked away in my mind, and I don't want to escape my sweet asylum...It's bittersweet paradise...in my sweet asylum...This is sweet torture and it brings me nothing but bliss inside my sweet asylum__!" The piano music softened a bit. " _ _Don't take me away... from my sweet asylum__..."

She glared at me after I hit the Bb note and I set the microphone back in the stand. "You are trying to show off, you little toad!" She accused me, unknowingly into the microphone. Everyone gasped and looked at me to see how I will respond.

Now why do I have this strange feeling of deja vu...oh yeah now I know why.

I cocked my head to the side and crossed my arms over my chest. "A toad, mademoiselle? Perhaps it is you who are the toad." I told her, while purposely using Erik's words when he made Carlotta croak. She laughed. "Come on I know you are probably having sound guys changing your voice." She sneered.

I heard a few gasps from the audience and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I can assure you I don't but if you want proof how about you and I sing a little classic...without our microphones." I offered. Erik rushed onto stage to take my microphone stand away and he looked at me curiously. I winked at him and he grabbed my microphone stand while Richard went ahead and grabbed Joan's. They both went offstage and I looked over at Zane. "Zane, play Anything You can do I can do better!" I called over.

Joan paled a bit and I smirked. "What's wrong, Joan? Afraid of singing an oldie? We can tweak it a bit." I teased. She glared at me.

"Anything you can do I can do better!" She snapped. I rolled my eyes. "Ha!" I scoffed.

" _ _Anything you can do, I can do better! I can do anything better than you!__ " I sang.

"No you can't." She argued.

" _ _Yes I can__." I sing songed.

"No you can't." She snapped.

" _ _Yes I can__." I sing songed.

"No you can't, no you can't, no you can't!" She whined.

"Anything you can be I can be greater! Sooner or later I'm greater than you!" She snapped.

" _ _No you're not__." I laughed.

"Yes I am." She snapped.

" _ _No you're not__." I snickered.

"Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am!" She whined.

"I can wear leather in any kind of weather." She argued.

" _ _I can wear combats and still kick YOUR ass.__ " I sang.

"OH!" The crowd roared.

"I can live on bread and cheese!" She said proudly. Well that explains a lot cause she needs a Big Mac...STAT!

" _ _And only on that__?" I asked innocently.

"Yes!" She said proudly.

" _ _So can a rat__." I told her.

She gasped and puffed her cheeks.

"Any note you can reach, I sing reach higher." She hissed.

I rolled my eyes. " _ _No you can't__." I warned while singing higher.

"Yes I can!"

Everyone cringed and she froze. "Eh he..." She said nervously. "Well ladies and gentleman I think you all now know the truth." I announced. Richard rushed over to Marcus and yanked the microphone out of the stand. "Uh..goodnight Paris!" He said hurriedly and tossed the microphone over to me as he rushed over to a crying Joan.

"Hope you all enjoyed yourselves tonight! Be safe!" I called into the microphone and turned it off. I headed over back to Marcus and handed him back the microphone. "Hope, how did you know she was voice was changed?" Marcus asked.

"I have heard her sing before and the voice she used in __My Sweet Asylum__ wasn't that." I explained. He cringed a little and shook his head. "If that was her auto tuned voice than her sound guys have a long way to go till they can make her sound like the siren Richard claimed her to be." He grumbled. "I'll drink to that one!" Zane pipped up as he followed us off stage. My eyes scanned around for a certain masked husband, knowing he might be up to no good now that we no longer need Richard technically. I spotted him in a very heated argument with one of the roadies in French, and lingered behind him, waiting for the argument to conclude.

"Mon dieu..." He groaned and turned around. He sighed in relief, probably grateful it wasn't another upset roadie or something of the sort. "Bravissimsa, mon ange!" He praised. I would have been upset for the lack of hugging and showering of kisses of approval, but knowing Erik it was most likely because he's a little focused on his job right now. "I'll take this praise now, but I better get a better one later." I teased. He chuckled and nodded. "As my diva commands."

 **Two chapters in a week?! Three in the same month?! Could it be I had some extra time during my hectic life? And the answer is...yes! xD**


	22. Chapter 21

**Well I must apologize for the delay considering I had a pretty good streak going too, but I am taking advantage of the fact I am sick to write this so that put a shot pause to my hectic life though I know tomorrow it will be resumed.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, they never cease to make my day.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!**

Enjoy the love story lovelies!

Melody and I both sat in the love seat as we both watched Erik pace back and forth in the room arguing with whomever it was on the other end in French. I caught a few choice words that I knew in French and cleared my throat, gaining Erik's attention so I could remind him of our little innocent songbird's presence.

I don't care if it's in French or not, I don't want Melody to one day repeat those words especially to the wrong person and be confused as to why the person is offended and I am scolding her.

All three of us were just done having breakfast as a family for the first time when Erik had to answer an important phone call. Melody thought it was entertaining to watch her father pace around the room speaking another language and I decided it would be best to sit with her, and make sure I don't have to take the phone away from Erik before he really does lose his temper.

There was a knock on the door and I got up from the love seat. Melody was focused on watching her father-whom was growing agitated with whomever was foolish enough to anger him-so she didn't notice that someone was at the door, so I headed over to the door to see for myself who it was. I opened the door a crack and my eyes widen in surprise to see Marcus whom was looking a bit sheepish. What brought him to my door? There was no band stuff to attend to yet till the weekend when we have to fly back to America, since the tour ended.

"Good morning, Marcus, what seems to bring you to my door?" I asked as I opened the door further as I heard the argument coming to an end, allowing Marcus entry. He stepped inside and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was wondering if you and Melody would like to go on a tour with me to see the Palais Garnier today? I thought you and Melody would both enjoy it since it was the opera house from the Phantom of the Opera musical you are a fan of and I know Melody loves ballerinas." He offered. At the mention of ballerinas Melody leaped off the love seat and ran straight to me. "May we please go, Mommy?! I want to see the dancing ladies!" She pleaded. I could hear Erik snickering a little and I glanced over at him with a confused look.

What is so funny?

He cleared his throat and waved me off. "I'll tell you later." He mouthed. I eyed him suspiciously, but nodded. I glanced back over at Marcus and then at Melody. I was kind of not sure what to do. As much as I would love to join Marcus on a tour of Palais Garnier, I wanted to spend time with Erik and have the three of us try to continue catching up or at least discuss with Erik what we should do on living arrangements and all that.

"I'm not sure..." I admitted. Melody tugged on the hem of my shirt and looked at me with big pleading lavender eyes. "Please Mommy!" She begged. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I glanced over at Erik. "What are you not sure of, mon amour?" Erik asked. Though before I could answer the question, Marcus beaten me to it. "I was asking if Hope and Melody would like to join me on a tour to see the Palais Garnier." Marcus explained. I grimaced and eyed my Phantom husband. Erik's eyes darkened and his jaw clenched a little, and I recognized the look of jealousy in his eyes.

I was ready to go and calm him down before he does anything rash, the jealousy in his eyes still lingered but he looked as though he hated an idea that came to mind. "Hope, maybe you and Melody should go and join him. I need to handle something important anyway though after I'm done, I'll come get you and Melody, and I'll treat _my_ two favorite angels for lunch?" He suggested, though the possessiveness in his voice when he said 'my two favorite angels' didn't go unnoticed.

I sighed heavily and shrugged. "Very well. Seems I'm out numbered in this. Three against one...I'm not sure I like being teamed up against." I teased, trying to lighten the mood when I saw both men glaring at each other. "Though before you go, I wish to speak to Marcus alone." Erik told me. I rolled my eyes and groaned. "You have nothing to worry about, but if it will make you feel better fine." I groaned, and pecked his masked cheek. I picked up Melody and headed for the bedroom. "I'm going to help Melody get dressed for the day and then we'll be ready." I told them. "Mommy, I want princess hair!" Melody chirped. I knew she meant the crown braid half up hair style, but all I could think was silently complaining about how hard it's going to be to keep her still as I attempt to style her hair.

"And style her hair!" I added. If my little songbird wants her 'princess hair' she will have her princess hair, especially since it's not a common request and she looks _extremely_ adorable with it, especially with the help of her natural curls and big purple eyes.

 **Oh dear...jealous Erik made a return. RUN MARCUS RUN!**


	23. My bad sorry!

Okay before I upload this chapter I am going to say a few things here. I admit I made a mistake by uploading it through my phone and not checking if it went through properly. I have been struggling to squeeze in time to write and upload chapters to this story-well write everything I have been writing actually-and when I saw a window of opportunity to do both, I leaped through that window as fast as I could before it slammed shut on my fingers. Apparently during my mad dash towards the window I was a bull in a china shop and made a mess.

I apologize greatly for the mess of a chapter I had uploaded. I fixed it but before I do upload it I am going to say somethings.

First of all, I am human. I make mistakes and I will always make mistakes. That's part of life, I'm going to mess stuff up or break something. I'm not a robot that has no room or time for errors. I am a young adult woman struggling to make a living as a waitress, trying to pursue her dreams of becoming an author, and trying to get into a technical school and I mess up so much it's kind of embarrassing for me but I do own up when I realize it.

Lastly, I am going to apologize for my late updates. I know I apologize so much for it that it might seem unacceptable to even attempt to make an apology of some form, but I due feel bad. When I started writing on this site I was just freshly out of high school still living with my parents and I thought things in my life were going pretty okay. Though the older I got my time became more occupied with things like work and family drama and coming to a realization I had convinced myself things were okay when they actually were not anywhere near okay this whole time. I'm trying to find a way to balance what I love doing-which is this...writing-and trying to make a somewhat decent living and focus on real life. Just bear with me, my late updates, and all my mistakes to come.

Sorry if I sound like a nag or something. I just want to address things now with everyone on stuff.


	24. Chapter 22

**Things are getting interesting and hopefully Melody got her princess hair! Things are still about to get intense! I'm just throwing the recipes into the cauldron for the drama to unfold with each chance I get. }:-)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!**

Enjoy the story lovelies :3

Getting Melody dressed and ready for the day was no easy task since she was so excited to see the ballerinas. I made a mental note that if Marcus ever had children and I planned to take him and his family somewhere when the kids are not ready I will be sure to mention there is something the kids really like there.

I managed to finally get Melody in a light grey long sleeve princess tutu dress with black stockings and brown boots and successfully managed to get her "princess hair" done. I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into dark blue skinny jeans, a black v neck long sleeve shirt, black knee high winter boots. I helped Melody into her tan wool pea coat and slipped on a short black slim double breasted trench coat. Considering it would be cold outside, especially during this time of the year in Paris.

I poked my head out of the room to judge what kind of scene Melody would be walking into only to see the two men glaring at each other still. "I really don't have any intentions on taking Hope away from you as long as she and Melody are happy and safe. I'm not like Jonathan who continued to pursue Hope when she made it clear countless times she still wants her husband and the father of her child. If you didn't make an appearance at all I was going to help her move on and heal than maybe yes I would try to woo her. However, clearly fate decided she was never meant to be mine and I will accept that. It's going to hurt like hell and be hard, but I'm willing to remain friends with Hope. I'm just taking her and Melody out as Hope's friend and nothing more." Marcus explained. My jaw dropped when I heard that coming out of his mouth.

Marcus had feelings for me this whole time?!

Was I just blind to it and everyone else knew it or was it just obvious to my easily jealous phantom husband? Well this is going to be awkward now knowing this whole time he has feelings for me. I shook that thought out of my head quickly. He's wanting now to just be friends and I technically wasn't supposed to hear this conversation, so I should just also be the mature adult and try to still be his friend.

Erik let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "Alright, boy, as long as you have no intentions on trying to woo my wife I'll leave it be, but the moment I find out you're trying to woo her...you'll find out quickly how fast I can end your life." He growled. There's the threats of ending someone's life.

I opened the door wider and Melody came running out almost skipping as she ran towards Erik. "Daddy! Do you like my princess hair?!" She asked eagerly as she twirled around to give him a full look of her hair. Erik chuckled and picked her up with ease, earning a small happy squeal from Melody. "I do, ma petite princesse. Maybe your mother should style it more often." He told her. "I only like it sometimes. Besides it takes Mommy to long." Melody added. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them. "Well if someone," I tickled her sides causing her giggle and try to wiggle out of Erik's arms while Erik just tightened his arms so she wouldn't fall, "doesn't wiggle so much. It wouldn't." I told her.

Marcus let out a small chuckle and Melody wiggled more. "Daddy, can you please put me down?! I wanna see the dancing ladies!" Melody whined. "I don't know...can I?" Erik retorted. I snickered a little, and smirked at Melody as she looked at me in shock. Someone was clearly not expecting that response from her father. Melody let out a long groan and sighed. "You and Mommy both! May you please put me down?" She pleaded. Erik chuckled a little and sat her back down on her feet though I noticed how unhappy he was to let her go. Melody ran over to Marcus and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Uncle Marcus! Let's see the dancing ladies!" She cheered. Marcus chuckled and allowed her to drag her out.

I looked over at Erik and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Don't pun jab anyone during whatever business meet that needs you, please." I begged as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I'm not going to make any promises, but I'll try not to." He assured me and kissed my forehead. I sighed heavily and gave him a withering look. "Not very comforting, but I guess it's something." I grumbled. He chuckled and with obvious reluctance pulled away. "You might want to catch up with our eager daughter. I don't think Marcus's arm could handle anymore of her trying to yank it." He told me as he gave me a gentle nudge on the back.

"She inherited her impatienceness from you." I told him and hurried out the door.


End file.
